My School Days
by Novastrike687
Summary: A girl by the name of Maximum Ride becomes an orphan by the age 5 that no one adopts. By the age of 18, she is out to a boarding school where she meets some new faces. One of them is a hot guy named Fang who everyone would kill to have. Yes there will be FAX here oh and NO WINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me again! I decided to start on a new Maximum Ride Fanfic this time not going to start with 2 new characters, but it will deffinantly be mostly about Fang and Max. Just like my last fanfic though, here's the catch, I might not use some of the characters from the books in this fanfic… as I said before, its hard enough that I can't remember all their characteristics… oh and their personalities might be a bit different as well… anywho … enjoy~ oh and leave a review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch 1**

Every morning, day, afternoon, night… I sit alone in my room of the orphanage. At this very moment its nighttime. I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max for short. I am eighteen right now and I was told I'd be going to boarding school in a couple of days. No kidding! I think boarding school will be worse then it was in my old schools.

I sit up in my room and look at the empty beds with an empty expression. **_I sigh. Figures… empty yet again…_** Every day I wake up to an empty room. Years back I was found on the streets when my mother died in a car accident. As for my father… well… he's pathetic… he was never around and I hated him for that. Heck! Why am I even thinking about him? Well anyways, I had been found in the park by kind gentle women who told me she ran an orphanage and she offered me a place to stay. I was lucky I had been taken off the streets.

Some people that wanted to adopt me at one point, saw my true colors though and they instantly changed their minds. I was confused at the time, but easily forgot all about it.

I hear a knock on my door, "Max? Are you still up?" the voice spoke.

"Yes Martinez…" I grumble. Yes the lady that spoke was named Martinez, but she liked to be called Dr.M for short, she was a nice women and I loved her for that. She basically raised me since the last owner passed away when I turned 9. Talk about saddning.

I could see my door open and Dr.M walk in, "Max, someone is here to see you" she says and I sigh, but nod in response and follow her down to the stairs to see a boy maybe a couple years younger than me standing there with short brown hair.

I blink and let a small grin form, "Hey squirt. Come to visit me again?"

I could see he chuckle, "Yes my dear Max. I came to see you again. Only so I can win our little bet." He grinned.

"Oh your on you little furball!" Ok maybe a little harsh. He wasn't exactly furry or anything… its just a nickname I came up with since his hair is always a mess and felt a bit furry to me.

"I-I'm not a furball!" Ari whined. I couldn't help, but laugh as Ari's face turned a bright red, "Sh-shut up!" he said and tackled me playfully to the ground.

"Oof! G-get off!" even if he was a few years younger than me, he was still so freaking heavy!

Ari grinned, "Not unless you take back it back."

"Never squirt!" I gasped trying to breath since he basically had his knee against my chest, "Get off I cant breath!" I let out.

"Then take it back."

"Ok ok I take it back now get off!" I only said that, but to be honest, I never met a word of it. I was still going to call him a furball anyways… well… until I went to boarding school anyways… this sucked…

* * *

As me and Ari were spending time together like if we were siblings, we still had fun playing our usual game of uncle until Ari cried uncle anyways. I always beat him at it! I don't know why, but I loved that game. Ari… well… not so much (yeah he never got what was so fun about it). We staied up until about morning when we were both exauhsted.

"I can't believe you made me play uncle…" Ari grumbled rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad." I retort and grin.

"For YOU maybe, but not me… why couldn't we… oh I dunno… watch TV. or something?"

"Well maybe its because I didn't have a TV. Or this place doesn't even have one… consider that." I spat. We looked up to the morning sky as the sun rose. It was nice for sure, but since tomorrow will be when I'm leaving, this may as well be my last sunrise at the orphanage. I shot up, "Hey Ari! Lets go get the other's and go hang out at the movies or something!" Personality change much?

All Ari did was shrug, "If we go to the movies, what will we see then?" he asked. Hmm… didn't think about that…

"Well we could always decide with the group you know."

"Hmm… well ok then." He replied and got up. Yes! My last chance to hang out with everyone!

"Ok! I'll go get ready and let everyone know!" I say, but Ari looks at me.

"Max… you do know its still early right?" I groan and look at him.

"Yeah and?" I reply just wanting to see everyone already.

"Well they are probably still asleep right now…" I felt my face flush red a bit, "Oh… right… well maybe in the afternoon then and I see him nod." Well it was worth a shot I had to admit.

* * *

As soon as the afternoon had rolled around, I head up to meet everyone. I knock on one door and a brown haired girl opened it, "Max? What's up?" she asked as another girl stood behind her.

"Hey Sara. Just wanted to see if you and Rose want to hang out with me and Ari today at the movies." I explain.

"Hmm… tempting… but no sorry… me, Rose, Samantha (Sam), Jacob, and Jasper are going to hang out at the pool today. Why not join us there since you wont be here after tomorrow?" she asked and I couldn't help, but crack a smile as I look back at Ari.

Ari puts his hands up like he wasn't going to argue. So I nod, "Sure we'll come!" I giggled seeing Sara do the same.

"Ok then, be ready in an hour cuz we are leaving at 1pm." She says and closes the door. YES! Pool Party!

* * *

**Well that was the 1st chapter of this little fanfic. Give me a review telling me what you all thought about it. And let me know I made some mystakes so I can make this Fanfic better~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone. I work a lot so I'll at least try to get at least 3-5 chapters done in a day or 2… anyways, most likely in the 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter, things will go further… well anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch 2**

I head back to my room with Ari and looked in one of my packed suitcases finding a purple stripped two-piece then looked over at Ari and threw the closest pillow I could grab and throw it directly at him, "You mind?" I say and he easily evades the pillow knowing what I met. So he shrugged, got up, and left my room closing the door behind him. What a weirdo…

I change out of my clothes and head into the bathroom. I step in the shower and turn on the water and I swear! The water was so freaking cold! That's the main reason why I hated these showers. I was showering as quickly as possible since I didn't like the cold water from the shower. I swear though… I don't get how anyone can stand this! I shake my head as I step out of the shower maybe ten minutes later and dry off glad to be out of that freaking cold shower. I slip into my two-piece and brush my long brown hair with some blond streaks in it. I did feel refreshed after the shower at least no matter how cold it was.

I head over to my wooden dresser (surprising it hasn't fallen apart yet). I wanted something better, but I guess it wouldn't matter at this point anyways, but besides that, I knew I would miss all of my friends including Ari W-wait! I'm not being soft or anything. Its just a small pain in my heart that was telling me to stay even though I knew it was impossible now. Sighing, I open another of my suitcases that was sitting on my old dresser and pull out a pair of shorts and slipped into them.

**_Hmm… do I need anything else besides sunscreen and a towel?_** I couldn't really think of anything else to bring so I shrug it off and look at the time. **_Only twelve-thirty… thirty minutes till we meet with everyone. Ari better hurry up though or I'd leave him behind._** I giggle at the thought of Ari throwing a fit that we left him behind.

At that moment, I heard a knock on the door, "Max? You ready?" I hear Ari's voice.

"Yeah I'm ready. Doors unlocked so come in.: I suddenly blink realizing I never locked the door. Idiot! Can't believe I forgot to lock the door again!

Ari opened the door and I see him in a sleeveless shirt and… green swim trunks with… What the heck?! Were thoughs… caterpillars? I couldn't contain myself as I suddenly crack up and I just couldn't stop. It was so loud too that I figured the whole building heard me.

"What the.. hell are you wearing Ari?! It… it looks so cute!" I was continuously laughing and still, I couldn't stop. It was obvious he was blushing a deep read.

"Sh-shut up! Th-these were the only thing I had!" he blurted out in complete embarrassment.

It took me about ten minutes for me to stop laughing. I was now just gasping for air. Ari still looked red in the face from sheer embarrassment and looked like he was going to strangle me, "O-ok now that your laugh attack is over… can we go before I decide to leave you behind?" Are wasn't looking at me as he spoke.

All I did was smile and nod, "Yeah let's go." Whoohoo! Pool Party here we come! I was stoked for it now then I was earlier. So we headed off to Sara's room.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2... leave a review telling me how you think~ and yay I have 5 followers so far heh hoping to make more soon =P and hoping to get at least 10 reviews as well... anyways, I will be working on the 3rd one here in a bit... if i'm not interupted then it will most likly take me 30 minutes to an hour...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here is the 3****rd**** chapter and I'm glad that some of you are liking my story so far ^^ well here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Ch 3**

Once we get into Jacob's car (no Jacob isn't an orphan… did I not mention that earlier?), Jacob drives off to our destination, which was only a twenty-minute drive. It was very cramped considering that I was in the back with Ari, Sam, Jasper and Rose while Jacob and Sara took the front. I could barely breath! And I bet everyone back here felt the same way I was, but I looked over at Jasper who was sitting beside me in his blue swim trunks and a shirt that was unbuttoned while Rose was squished between him and the door wearing a read one piece. She didn't like it very much. Sam on the other hand who was on the left of Ari, wore a polka dot one piece, which I thought looked a bit cute. Hey I'm a tomboy sure, but doesn't mean I can't act girly every once in a long while right?

"So… how big is the pool? I've never been to it before." I asked.

"Its not so big, but it is deep enough to dive into." Jasper says as he looks at me, "About eight feet if I remember correctly…"

Only eight feet huh… well… I guess that's ok… if it was pretty big too then it would be even better… I just hope I can find a lounge chair and just relax in the sun.

The moment we arrive, my jaw literally dropped open. The pool was actually pretty big and the surroundings… so beautiful… there was fresh green grass, red, pink and white roses, many trees and hedges. It was like a garden. I never mentioned to anyone before, but… I loved things like this… hey? I don't have to be tomboy-ish all the time do I?

As I was gawking at the scenery, I feel water hit me, "H-hey!" I shout as I see Ari already in the pool. I'm guessing he got me with a cannonball or something cuz he was grinning ear to ear.

"Gotta pay more attention Maxie~" Ari teased.

I couldn't help, but laugh and take off my shorts. I toss them onto a lounge chair and accidentally they land on Jacob's head. Me, Ari, Rose, and well… basically all of us laughed. All, but Jacob who smirked, grabbed me and tossed me into the pool.

I couldn't even object or anything as I crashed into the water. It only took a moment before I resurfaced and glared at Jacob. Now everyone was laughing at me. **_Ok he asked for it now._** I dove underwater and swam towards him. Ari and anyone else in my way moved. Jacob on the other hand saw me coming and just as I resurfaced, I tried to grab his leg, but he takes a step back and I missed by mere inches.

"Can't get me to fall in." he laughed, but that only made me irritated. So I climb out of the pool and quickly grabbed his hand, but missed and instead grabbed his flame colored trunks and accidentally pull them down as I fall flat on my face. Everyone fell silent and as I look up, my face flushes a deep read and all of us girls scream and I look up at Jacob's face who was hot with embarressment and pulled his trunks on as quickly as he could, "M-Max! You're a perv!" Rose screamed at me and I dove under water feeling just as embarrassed and swam to the other side of the pool.

"Wow Jacob exposed!" Ari and Jasper cracked up.

* * *

On the way back to the orphanage, I was quiet as everyone else was chatting to each other. I wouldn't speak to anyone after that terrifying moment. I was completely shocked and embarrassed, but I know it was worse for Jacob since I could tell he was as silent as me. God I'm such a klutzes…

* * *

**'Coughs' well um… that was… intresting… I didn't expect myself to write that up… 'blushes' I feel dirty… lol jk =P but its true, I didn't expect to write anything like that… well anyways, tell me what you all think. I'll be working on chapter 4 and sorry they are short, but I promise they will be longer over time**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have much to say right now other than enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch 4**

I slowly trek back to my room and close the door as I flop down onto my bed. Today was such an embarrassment that I was irritated over it… now I couldn't wait to leave. I know everyone would give me a hard time over it other than Ari, but maybe not since I mad fun of him over his swim trunks. I sigh. My life was complicated for the moment.

I hear a sudden knock on my door and heard Ari calling me, "Max? Max are you ok?" he asked as he tried to open my door. Thankfully I remembered to lock it after I closed the door.

"Ari go away I don't feel like talking to anyone right now…" I grumble.

"But Max…" Ari started, but I just cut him off.

"I'm not listening Ari… just leave me alone…" I turn onto my side as I stare at the window to the sunset looking sky. (yes I can see it since my bed is right by the window) It was beautiful. Almost enough to make me forget about what happened. I close my eyes just wanting to sleep.

_Man this day sucked…_ I wanted to fall asleep so badly, but I couldn't. There was too much buzzing around in my mind that it mad it impossible for me to go back to sleep. Sighing, I sat back up and stared at the mirror that was at my dresser seeing myself in my purple striped two-piece that I didn't bother to change out of.

I silently sighed and got up and head into my bathroom as I pick up the clothes I wore this morning and shut the door behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror before dropping the clothes onto the floor not even caring if they got wrinkled or not and turned on the faucet. I put my hands under the cold running water and splash some in my face several times and place my hands on the sides of the sink gripping them tightly watching the water continue to run and drain out through the drain not even moving at all (it may seem boring, but hey… I really didn't care much.

_Man I must seem pretty pathetic about now if anyone were to see me like this._ I lightly shake my head and lightly slapped both my hands against my cheeks. "Well… this will all soon be forgotten anyways…" I murmur and change into the clothes I brought into the bathroom with me.

* * *

Several hours went by as it was now nighttime. I looked out the window and saw the half moon. I loved looking to the sky wishing I could fly, but I know that was impossible. To think humans could fly? Yeah right! That's down right impossible! I couldn't help, but chuckle at the thought of a human flying like a bird. That is just plain silly. I shake off the thought and open the window and closed my eyes as I feel the cool breeze against my skin. Once it passed, I looked down to the ground below. Honestly, it wasn't all that high… I was on the first floor after all. So I climbed out the window and just a second later, me feet were planted in the grass. I closed my window and put a small wooden block under it so it was opened just enough so I could get back in and obviously, the doors were locked during the night. So how do you suppose me and Ari got back inside last night? Duh! My window.

I walk a few paces before I stop to look back to the sky, "The night is as beautiful as ever isn't it Maxie?" I hear Ari's voice and look at him, "This is the last time we will ever see the night sky together…"

I sat down. As did Ari and looked back to the sky, "Yeah… I'm… I'm sorry how I acted earlier… it was… just…"

"Terrified and embarrassed?" Air said not even joking at all.

"Yeah… I didn't mean for that to happen at all…" I close my eyes as another breeze blew by making my hair move a bit before stopping.

"It wasn't your fault. I know you met to grab Jacob's hand…"

"Yeah well apparently I grabbed the wrong thing…" I said and we both couldn't help, but chuckle, "But seriously… I'm still glad we got to spend the last day together before I head out…"

Ari lightly chuckled and looked at me with mischievous eyes. I knew he was hiding something, "What?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh nothing."

"Aww come on tell me!"

"Nope~ you'll find out tomorrow."

"Meanie…" I giggle and lightly punch him in the shoulder.

* * *

The morning time rolled around pretty quick and I was standing by the car with Ari as everyone was hugging me, but Jacob kept his distance. What a surprise… well not really… "Hey Jacob your awfully quiet this morning…"

"That's cuz I couldn't get to sleep with all your nighttime outbursts…" he glared at Jasper.

All of us laughed then I looked at Jacob, "Um… about yesterday… I didn't mean for that to happen…"

Both myself and Jacob felt awkard, but he nodded knowing he met I was trying to say I was sorry even though he knew I couldn't say it, "It's cool… anyways…" he looked at Ari, "What's with that suitcase?" he asked him.

I looked at Ari who was grinning, "Who says she was going to Franroth Heights?" seriously I don't know why the school was called that… sounded stupid to me… couldn't they pick a better name? Oh well…

"Yeah he is going with me… but he's being taken back here after…" I was sad about it for sure.

All Ari did was laugh, "Bzzz! Wrong. I actually enrolled too so you wont be alone."

I blinked, "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" I literally yelled at him.

"Well… I really wanted it to be a surprise… oops…"

Everyone laughed, but I shook my head in annoyance. We hear the horn from the car and we notice Dr.M growing impatient, "Come on! We have a long drive ahead of us you two!" she shouted. We say our final goodbyes and get in and drive off. Goodbye everyone… I will miss you. And hello to 10 hours of driving…

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter**

**Fang: When will I be in this story?**

**Me: Soon Fang soon… Now chill…**

**Fang: 'snorts' whatever…**

**Me: Anyways… leave me reviews telling me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone that reads these! I decided to make one more chapter =P If I feel like it, I'll just keep making them till I go to bed heh (or until I hit a writers block… don't want that happening…)**

**Fang:…**

**Me: I already told you Fang… just chill… you'll be in the story soon…**

**Fang: When?**

**Me: Soon! 'calms down' sry… just be patient…**

**Fang…**

**Me: well enjoy everyone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch 5**

Ok so far its only been 2 hours since me, Ari, and Dr.M had left the orphanage. I was basically staring out the window bored out of my freaking mind. Ari and Dr.M sang songs that played on the radio. He's one that I liked that started to play. Its called Extraterrestrial (ET) by Katy Perry so they were singing it and I couldn't help, but join in, but I was surprised Ari was singing it at all. Guess he didn't want to be left out or something.

'Music starts'

**Me:** You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil

Could you be an angel  
**Dr.M:** Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

**Ari: **They say be afraid, You're not like the others, Futuristic lover  
**Me:** Different DNA  
They don't understand you

**Dr.M:** Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension

**Ari:** You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

**Me:** Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

**Dr. M:** Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

**Ari:** Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign

**Me:** It's supernatural

**Dr.M:** Extraterrestrial

**Me:** Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers

**Dr.M:** Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

**Ari:** Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension

**Dr.M:** You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

**Me:** Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

**Dr.M:** Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

**Ari:** Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

**Me:** There is this transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

**Dr.M:** Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

**Ari:** Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural

**Me:** Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

**Ari:** Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

By the end of the song, we were all laughing. Wow was that fun! I would've sang it by myself, but hey who cares right now?

"Hey how about we sing one hundred bottles of beer on the wall?" Dr.M smiled and looked at us from her rearview mirror.

"No thank you!" Thankfully both Ari and myself agreed at the same moment and we both smiled.

* * *

Maybe only five hours total went by which quickly went to seven then finally ten when we finally arrived at Franroth Heights. It looked like an average school other than the fact it was pretty big. We saw this woman wearing a pink dress. Pink? Ug! Thank god I don't wear pink… Sara and Rose would probably make me wear it to clubs or something by force, but I will NEVER wear it willingly. EVER.

The woman stops in front of us and I can see that her pink is brighter up close. Please kill me… "Why hello! You must be… Maximum Ride and Ari Batchelder." We both nod and shake her hand. Joy… pink nail polish too… oh please someone kill me… "My names Mrs. Anne Walker and I am the pricipal here." Principal? Your kidding right? No one in their right mind would be principal wearing nothing but pink! Oh sorry am I complaining? Well excuse me…

Mrs. Anne took us on a tour of the school seeing as how we didn't really have a say in the matter, but once it was over, we were back out in the front of the school saying our goodbyes to Dr.M, "Be good… both of you…" she said before hugging us both and driving off. I felt another pain of sadness flood over me in mere seconds after she left and I could tell Ari was feeling the same way.

* * *

**Pretty long right? Well yeah it was thanks to their singing lol still E.T by Katy Perry is one of my favorites =P oh and for the moment you've all been waiting for drum roles fang will finally make an appearance XD**

**Fang: 'snorts' took you long enough…**

**Me: anyways… post your reviews and I will make the next one when I can… that is if I don't fall asleep first =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Figured I'd write another chapter since I have nothing else to do at the moment (that and I love writing them ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch 6**

Walking around the school wit Ari wasn't all that bad… finding our dorms however… that's another story. Mrs. Anne gave us our dorm keys, but still. Where was our dorm? Its hard enough being new in a place your unfamiliar with, but whatever...

"Hmm… its like the place is dead… there's no one around…" Ari breaks the silence.

"Yeah well… everyone is in class I imagine…" I shrug as we continue walking. We walk down hall after hall of classrooms until we find the attendance office. Well that's what it's called… I never cared for perfect attendance or anything like that anyways.

Ari looked around and then saw a lady with chocolate colored hair. She looked up at us and smiled, "Why hello. How may I help you both today?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Well… we are new here and we need our class schedules…" I say, "and maybe a map to the school?" I put in.

"Hmm… what are your names?"

"Maximum Ride and Ari Batchelder."

The lady nods and types up our names, "Ah! Here you two are." She says then rumages through a stack of papers and pulls out two sheets of paper. Then hands them to us, "There are your class scheduals." She says and pulls out two maps of the school also handing them to us, "And these are the maps to the school."

We take them and look at her, "Thank you… guess we will head off to our first class then." I say,

"Good luck." Well we leave the office and I looked at my schedual.

**Class Schedual**

**Homeroom - room 520**

**Period 1: Gym**

**Period 2: Math – room 300**

**Period 3: English – room 259**

**Lunch**

**Period 4: Science – room 400**

**Period 5: Chemistry – room 410**

**Period 6: Art – room 520**

"Hmm… seems my homeroom is also my art class for sixth period…" I loom at Ari, "What about you?"

Ari shrugged, "My homeroom is Geometry… great math…"

"I know what you mean…" I sigh and look at my map." Well… see you later I guess…" at that, we separate and I'm alone to find my class. I take a left then a right and head upstairs until I find my homeroom class and stand at the door. I take a deep breath and knock. _Here we go…_

I hear footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a blond haired woman, "Hmm? How may I help you?"

I don't say anything and hand her my schedule.

She takes it and looks, "Ah Maximum… I'm Ms. Dwyer you just made it, but homeroom is just about to end…" she says then looks at a student and gestures for him or her to come over. Honestly, I don't care who as long as he or she shows me where to go…just as she moves out of the way as a tall longish black haired boy with mysterious dark eyes and full black clothing stands in front of me. I feel a little blush coming on, but I quickly avert his eyes as I see only a faint smirk only to vanish into an emotionless expression. Weird… "Fang, this is Maximum. Since you have gym next, why don't you go take her there?"

He shrugged, "Sure." He had this deep voice… it was… mysterious… Max don't you dare start thinking anything. He didn't arguer as he went back to where his seat was and gathered his things before returning, "Let's go." He said and I could see a bit of a grateful look in his eyes, but just for a second like he was thanking me for arriving. Like… he wanted to be out of homeroom or something? Like hell if I knew.

* * *

As I followed Fang, I couldn't help, but watch him as he was leading him. He did look back at me from time to time, but I would look a way the moment he did. So he broke the silence, "So… Maximum was it?" he asked.

"Max… and yes?"

"Where did you move out from?"

"California… ten hour drive non-stop…" I shrug.

I hear him whistle, "Wow long drive… I'd go crazy sitting in a car for that long…"

"Really? How come?"

"Its boring…"

Yeah that figures… mister silent does have a point though. Long drives are boring! I couldn't help, but grin though and he looks at me with his eyebrow raised, "What?" I ask.

He shrugs again and looks back ahead, "Nothing… you just look… interesting…" I snort. Me? Interesting? Yeah right! The only thing interesting is Ari and how he dresses. I lightly shake my head.

"Nah… well what about you?"

"What about me?" Fang didn't look at me.

"How long have you been going to this school?"

"Hmm… about a month…" A month? Go figure…"

* * *

**Well that's all for now… give me a review telling me how this chapter is or something since I don't have many reviews anyways so why do I bother asking for reviews? I dunno =P might go write more but wont post till tomorrow... maybe lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so it took me a while to post this chapter, but I had work like I told you all... (don't work tomorrow thankfully so I will keep making the chapters weather you guys review them or not... don't matter to me... but hey, I even enjoy looking back and reading them myself =P)**

**Fang: seems that way...**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Fang:...**

**Max: well guess he wont speak like usual...**

**Me: yeah... **

**Max: Hey is Iggy supposivly blind in this story?**

**Me: as a matter of fact, no he isn't... anyways, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride... been over that already**

**Ch 7**

Ok so following Fang wasn't so bad. He did take us to our next class. Obviously outside. Once again, Fang broke the silence and pointed over to what looked like the locker room, "Right there is the girls locker room where you change and over there," he points to the bleachers and I looked, "That's where out classes meet for attendance. I suggest going there to meet with Mr. Chu. It seems he was told that we'd have a new student in the class and I assume at this point its you." Mr. Chu? What kind of name was that? I nod and watch Fang head off to what appeared to be the boys locker room as other guys were exiting it.

I look towards the bleachers and at my schedule again. **_Don't schedules usually have the teachers name somewhere?_** I shrugged just not caring. I head to the bleachers just as the minute warning bell goes off and at the same moment, I thought I saw Mr. Chu. Could be wrong, but I walked over, "Excuse me?" I say sounding polite. Pfft. Me? Polite? Meh… "Do you know where I can find Mr. Chu?"

The man looked at me and he did look Asian. I'm not being racist or anything… I just figured he looks Asian that's all. I don't like judging people just by appearance, but by how they act and such. Always made me suspicious of them, "That would be me. And who are you young lady?" he asked and I just hand him my schedule, "Ah… Maximum Ride… your early… well… just barely…" he looked at his class and frowned as the bell rang, "Once again… Fang is late…" he sighed and shook his head.

"No sir… well maybe he is, but only showing me where I was going…" I saw him nod and gesture to the bleachers.

"Class, this is Maximum Ride. She will be in your class starting today. So for now its free period. Just don't go ditching now." He looked at me funny and I paid no attention to him as I watch everyone get up and separated to other classes to hang out and play sports. I on the other hand, saw a girl with light brown hair with a boy having strawberry blond hair hand in hand. I raised an eyebrow and walked up to them.

They looked at me and smiled, "Hi! I'm Ella and this is Iggy." She said.

"Hi… names Maximum, but please… just call me Max…" I say and Ella nods.

"Its nice to meet you." Iggy also said.

I nod and looked at them, "What? Are you both going out of something?" I can see them both blush and they let out a slight nod. So I figured that they had just started dating.

"You can say they are…" A voice to my left says and sounded like a male. I look over to see a dark blond haired boy with blue eyes that would melt the heart of any girl that looked into them. Didn't have any effect on me thankfully. He was kind of cute though… Cute?! Wait! Hell no! Bad Max! You don't think guys are cute and never will! I don't want to start relationships since I know it would end badly. "Max was it?" I just raise and eyebrow at him and lightly nod, "Names Dylan and this is Omega and Lissa." I looked at the two Dylan was pointing at and shrugged. Like I gave a damn… I just didn't like him just by how we looked at me.

Ella rolled her eyes and took both mine and Iggy's hand just dragging the both of us away, "Max… I'm telling you now… Dylan is a complete jerk…" Ella's voice was hard and I could easily tell she was being serious, "He uses each girl and gets what he wants with them and dumps then… only few girls manage to figure out what he's doing and leave him before he does anything to scar them both physically and emotionally…"

Before I could respond, but Fang called out to us… well Ella and Iggy anyways… "Yo! El! Ig!" We looked at Fang to see him running to us. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts that go to his knees. Wow… even in his gym clothes… he looks… I blink and can't help, but blush a bit. I could see Fang staring right at me with a faint smirk. I looked away. Dammit Max! Stop thinking about how he looks! He's not that special.

"W-what are you smirking at…" I snort trying not to stutter.

"Nothing." God I will never understand this guy…

"Anyways… Max… I really want to know, how was California like before you moved out here?" Ell asked.

I looked at her, "Well… easy… it was sunny almost… well… everyday… not like out here… seems cloudy too much…"

"Obviously…" Iggy grumbled, "I wouldn't mind going out there…"

I rolled my eyes, "Well anywho… I lived out there with my friend Ari… he's more like my little brother even if we aren't related… we are close though. He came with me to the school from the orp-" I stopped myself from saying orphanage. I don't want anyone to know I'm an orphan. Ok so I do have a bit of a secret… mom did die for fact when I was little, but my dad… he is still alive, but he disowned me and my mother… his name? Jeb Ride… shocking right? Nah… he was a drunk and never came home sometimes… he used to beat me after mom died then one day, abandoned me on the streets… I became an orphan on that day… the only one I told was Ari. He's been protective of me since then, "From our homes since we lived next to each other." I finished and I saw a faint look of curiosity and suspision from fang, but he just shrugged. Phew… that was too close…

* * *

"WHAT?!" Me, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Ari, and a girl with girl with dark brown hair that Ari says is Anna. I was shocked as I heard Ari correctly.

"That's right. Anna and I will be hanging out together a lot." He grinned as we sat at our lunch table. It was only the first day and he already had a crush on this Anna girl? I swear… if she breaks his heart… I would make her regret it big time and I mean it too. I shake my head and look up and sure enough, everyone was just chatting to one another other than mister silent. What a surprise… not.

I get up and pick up my tray, "Max? Where are you going?" Fang asked me and everyone looked at me. All I do is shrug and walk to the trash can throwing my left over food away and leaving the tray as I leave the cafeteria, but I already knew Fang was following me from a distance. Well… so much for being by myself huh? I went to my locker that Ella helped me find and opened it with the combination I got from the lady who gave me and Ari our schedules and maps. Did I mention that? No don't think I did. I looked into it and sawy the spare gym clothes Ella had that she said she didn't wear and I stuffed my textbooks into it. I close my locker and surprise. Mister silent was standing there.

"What do you want Fang…" I was still miffed over Ari and Anna.

"Well… I don't want you to walk around by yourself…" he said and used his head to gesture to the group of girls in the distance giggling as they saw him look at them then glared at me before they run off. Now I get it… Fang was hot so I figured they would try to follow him and me around… Wait! The other girls think he's hot not me! Gah Shut up Max! I don't know what they see in Fang, "Sides… you still need help finding the rest of your classes… we are in all of the same classes except for fifth."

"Hmm? What do you have for fifth?"

"Calculus…"

"Whah?!"

He laughs, "Nah just kidding. My head hurts just being in math." Wow we are alike… just a little. He hates math like I do.

"Geeze… what are you in for fifth period anyways?"

"Well… um… I'm in…" he seems kind of embarrassed to even say it that his face was turning a little red.

I raised my eyebrow again, "Well?"

"Don't laugh… but… I'm in a floral class…"

I held back a smirk and tried to hold back laughing, but apparently that didn't work as I burst out laughing, "Oh my god seriously? Mister silent dark guy in a floral class?!" I just kept laughing.

"S-stop!" his blush darkens. That's when he grabs my shoulders and pins me to the lockers. I instantly stop laughing and look at him as he stares into my eyes. I squirm a bit, but his grip is too tight that I just stop. He is now calm and the dark red in his face had disappeared, "look… I wanted to be in floral… I love nature and flowers… "I then saw something I didn't notice yet. His eyes looked distant. Man… what did I do? I'm an idiot…

* * *

**Didn't expect that one did ya? Heh well hope you all enjoyed that chapter cuz I sure did ^^ a bit longer than my other chapters, but hey, I'm not complaining =P a small amount of FAX and EGGY there... well sorta heh. well leave a review even though, once again, doubt I'll get any… but I will still post weather I get any more or not**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I down own Maximum Ride obviously I just write these for the fun of it**

**Ch 8**

**Max's POV**

I continue looking at Fang and looking into his eyes for the longest time. After a long silence, I spoke, "Fang? Are you ok?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and let me go lowering his arms back down to his sides, "My mother… she loved flowers… I used to help her care for any kind of flower in our garden. She was very nice to me and dad… until…" I could tell he was having a hard time, but I didn't interrupt him. Not one, "Until we found out she had cancer… the doctors told us it was lung and liver cancer…"

"Was… was she a smoker or a drinker?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No she wasn't, but the doctors had no clue as to why and they couldn't find out how to cure it…" he looked away and I could see a single tear fall. They did everything they could… but… but just three years ago… she passed away… leaving me and my dad alone… my dad became miserable and soon died a year later in a car accident… he died on impact… I was at school at the time when it happened. I found out when the doctor called… I was literally in tears by the time I heard."

I could tell he was hurting the more he told me… I felt bad for him. Ok I do care. I'm not heartless… I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I lightly nod and look at Fang with sympathy in my eyes, "I understand now… your in that class because it reminds you of her…" I see him nod, but he doesn't look at me at all. It did surprise me how quickly he opened up to me, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have laughed… if I known at all what had happened… I wouldn't have laughed…"

He shook his head and looked back at me and I could see relief in his eyes. Like something weighing down on his heart has been lifted off, "Its not your fault Max…"

**Fang's POV**

I felt so open towards Max… she understood and accepted what I was telling her. Like she knew exactly how I felt. She probably did understand, but she doesn't know how it feels to lose someone important… or maybe she does… I wont know since I doubt she'd tell me, but I do feel better now. I've never told anyone about my life before, "Well… what now?" I asked Max and she shrugs.

"I don't know… maybe you could help me find my dorm before lunch is over? I never did find it…"

I nod, "Sure why not." I couldn't help, but let out a small smile and take her hand letting a small blush show. Geeze… she is cute… I wish I could be with… no no no! I'm not going to act like this… at least not now… I only just met her… but still… I feel that we belong in some way… She didn't even try to pull her hand away, which did surprise me.

* * *

I walk with Max to the dorms. She told me her room number and role my eyes, "Your roommate is Maya…"

She looked at me, "Maya?"

"Yeah… she's annoying. She think's she's all that, but she isn't."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but Ella is your roommate as well."

"Really?" I could see her grinning, "Well who is your roommate?"

I couldn't help, but chuckle at Max's response, "Iggy… and of course that pitiful… no… that stupid bustard Dylan…" I can see Max now role her eyes.

"Does he annoy you and Iggy?"

"Kinda obvious isn't it…"

"Very." She laughed and so did I.

We get to her dorm and go in to already see Max's bags in her dorm room, "Seems that someone brought your stuff to your room…"

Max nods, "Yeah… but who cares. At least I don't have to carry them now." I can see her smiling.

**Max's POV**

Fang walked me to our fourth period class hand in hand again. For some reason… every girl we pass gave me the death glare. Oh right… they don't want me near Fang, but I shrug off the glares. I was only holding Fang's hand since I felt bad for him. He doesn't have a family anymore after all.

"Here's our next class…" I hear Fang and snap out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" we enter and I freeze. I see Dylan and Lissa sitting in the class and they are staring at me. Lissa was now glaring at me and Dylan was glaring at Fang. How ironic… I shake my head and notice that the teacher isn't here yet, "Wonder where the teacher is at…" I murmur in a low voice so only Fang hear's and he shrugged.

"I don't know… Dr. Hans never really teaches us at all and just gives us passing grades for some reason… he's going to most likely be fired sooner or later…" I see him shrug and I role my eyes again.

A few minutes went by as I was sitting by Fang, someone opened the door and everyone looked, "That's Dr. Hans…" Fang whispered in my ear, "Don't say anything… trust me…"

All I do is nod and he sits down, "Well everyone, yet again, just do what you like… I really don't give a damn… just don't talk to me… oh and we have a new student…" he says and gestures to me, 'Maximum Ride… welcome to the class…" he said then looked down at his desk reading a book. I look back at Fang and whisper, "Um… what now?" I asked.

"I dunno… just sit here and do nothing I guess…"

"Boring… I'd rather do something fun…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… something other than sitting in a class doing nothing…"

I could see Fang smirking. He was probably thinking of pulling a prank or something… guys often do… but I could be wrong… I take out a piece of paper and draw something on it. It looked like a dove and Fang just looked.

"A dove?"

I shrug, "Yeah… I like birds for some reason… the way they can fly… I talked to Ari about it one day… wondering if it was even possible to fly… or… something… I don't quite remember all that well how it was…" Fang nodded and drew something on my paper and I blinked. I was amazed at what I read. It said, 'Max… I need to tell you something… but after school.

* * *

******Hehe what a way to end the chapter huh? Well you already know what I'm going to say anyways. Leave a review if you want, but you don't have to**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this chapter I just started to write and hey… I will say this now, there will be fighting soon that's for sure, but not in this chapter... =P I will try to make this chapter as long as I can, but not too much heh ^-^ well here you all go**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to keep writing this? I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Ch 9**

**Max's POV**

I was lost in thought as I headed on my way to my fifth period wondering what Fang had to tell me. Strange… its quiet for some reason. I looked around to see that there was no one in the halls but me. Did I take a wrong turn or something? The halls are deserted! I sigh and just keep walking, but suddenly stop seeing the group of girls from earlier today at lunch. They looked peeved… well… I was hanging out with Fang… so what do you expect.

The girls storm over to me and one grabs my shirt and slams me into the wall. Anger management much? "You… you little bitch… stay away from Fang if you know what's good for you…" the girl spat and I just glare. If I knows what's good for me? Ohhh did she have another thing coming… well… sort of… I wasn't much of a fighter even though Ari says I do… I can defend myself pretty well, but when there are too many people, then that is more of a problem.

"And why should I?" I just glare and I feel a fist clam into my stomach winding me. I fall so my knees coughing and gasping.

"Just stay away from him or you will get more than a punch the stomach." The girl hissed and they all just stormed off.

I lay on my side for what seemed like ten minutes. I felt dizzy as I got up. I felt sick. Damn girl darn near made me puke. Damn girl… I swear she's evil… I slowly go to my class, but then I fall unconscious my head hitting the floor. Ouch…

**Fang's POV**

I can't believe I wrote that... well… no point in erasing it… I could tell that Max had already seen it. I was already in my floral class with Ms. Arianna. She was the floral teacher. She always wore too much makeup. I didn't look at her though as I was too into making a special rose that my mother loved. It was a tulip and apparently It was the best one I had ever made so far cuz Ms. Arianna was looking at it in astonishment, "Wow Fang. You have amazed me with another one of your pieces of work." She smiled.

All I did was shrug, "What can I say? I have a gift." I grin. I was only kidding, but she knew I was and laughed.

"Still Fang… you put full detail into them… its like they are real…"

"Yeah…" I looked at the tulip and the moment I do, I think of Max and her dark chocolate eyes. I felt the need to be by her. At that moment I knew what was wrong with me… I had feelings for her… not the friendly kind of feelings… like the feelings you get when you've fallen in love with someone… whoh whoa! Slow down Fang… I need to make sure I truly have thoughs feelings for her before I just assume I do… I shake my head and sigh. Well… I guess I will find out what happens when I give her this… she will probably think I'm weird…

**Max's POV**

I slowly start to regain conscious. I felt like crap right now when that pathetic excuses of a girl punched me… I still felt like puking my guts out even though my body wouldn't anyway. I open my eyes feeling the cold hard ground beneath me still knowing I had passed out in the same spot. And ow… my head was throbbing. Guess my head hit the floor… geeze… what a pain. I slowly sat up rubbing my hand against my head and looked at my watch eyes widening. Dammit! Its 4pm! School ended an hour ago and I was supposed to meet up with Fang… I sigh and looked down. Damn… he's going to hate me for not even going to see what he had to tell me…

**Fang's POV**

I looked at my watch. It was now 5pm. What is taking Max so long? I haven't seen her in homeroom… did something happen? I close my eyes and shake my head. Who am I kidding… she wont like someone like me… sighing I open my eyes and see finally see Max. She was walking in the direction of the dorms. So I run over, "Max!" I call out. She looked at me and as I approach her, I can see her face is pale and she looked like she was going to puke, "Max… what happened? You weren't in homeroom…"

"I'm fine…"

I knew she wasn't and as she tried to walk away, I grabbed her arm, but she squirmed, "No you aren't…"

"Yes I am!" she raised her voice and I pulled her against me making her look at me.

I place a hand on her cheek, "Max… please… just tell me what happened…"

Max sighed and looked away, "I don't remember… I was trying to find my fifth period class and then I black out… and I wake up about 4pm on the cold floor…"

I frown. She was hiding something. I could tell just by the look in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her in a long hug. I didn't want to let go. Something was telling me to keep her by me.

* * *

**Ok maybe it wasn't long enough and its not one of my best chapters either, but I did promise there'd be more FAX... well I amd trying here... I'll do my best on chapter 10! review if you want i don't care... =/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I will be doing a little Q and A from my reviews as soon as I get questions but I will answer Dot Ride's little question if there will be more FAX. 1 answer, Yup! Anyways =P**

**Disclaime: ug… tired of writing this… I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUMRIDE. 'huff' man I feel irritated lol**

**Ch 10**

**Max's POV **

I felt nervous. I've never been this close to someone before and that includes the position I'm in now in Fang's arms now. I couldn't help, but like it for some reason. My cheeks flushed a light pink. Max… stop thinking about it! After mentally yelling at myself AGAIN, I lightly push off of Fang and he looks at me with longing. Like he didn't want to separate from us. I take a step back and turn away, "I-I'm sorry Fang… I…" I couldn't finish as Fang sighed and draped his arm around my shoulders. I guess this was ok… I pull down on one of my sleeves on my arm since I didn't want anyone to see what was there.

"Its alright Max… I didn't mean to rush that… I was just worried about you…"

I lightly nod and look up at him, but quickly look away as we walked on silently.

**Fang's POV**

Man I'm an idiot… I went to fast there, but at least she didn't run. That somewhat made me happy. With my arm draped around Max's shoulders, I was walking with her to her dorm seeing as how she still looked pale and sick. So without any warning for her, I pick her up and carry her on my shoulder grinning, "H-hey! What the hell are you doin Fang!?"

I let out a light laugh, "Carrying you to your dorm what else?"

"I don't want to be carried!"

"Too bad." I carried her all the way to the dorm. Max was thrashing halfway there, but gave up shortly after. Once there, I set her down still grinning, "Tired of resisting eh?"

I could see her glaring, but I could see a bit of humor in her eyes showing she was having fun, "Ah sh-shut up… I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah… if you need me, here's my room number…" Now I could see her face flush a deep red, but she willingly took it.

"I-its only if there's a problem…" I hear her murmur, but I nod.

"Yeah… well see you tomorrow…" At that, I walk off leaving Max alone.

**Max's POV **

Watching Fang leave and disappear down the hall, I go into my dorm and see an annoyed Lissa and a laughing Ella who was on the floor. I couldn't help, but grin.

Lissa looked at me with a faint glare, "Max! Make your friend stop laughing at me!"

I raised an eybrow. I was in no mode for this… "Why? What happened?"

"Ug! I tripped earlier on the way back and she wont stop laughing.

I sigh, "Why bring me into this? Its not my problem…" I stare.

"Just do it!" Lissa hissed and I rolled my eyes looking at Ella who was still laughing. So I let out a small grin and shrug,

"Nah… that's your problem…" I giggle and see Lissa's eye twitch. Wow does she look mad. As I sit down on the bed, I feel something smack against my head and I blink to see Lissa hit me with her pillow and I glared at her.

Ella only laughed harder and I glare at her throwing my pillow at her, "Ok enough El…" I say, but all hell broke loose. Ella threw her pillow at me and I moved my head as it hit Lissa. We couldn't help, but laugh at her, but Ella retaliated to swing her pillow at Ella, but missed and hit me instead since I was in the way. I grinned and hit them both with my pillow. It was an all out pillow fight!

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I shout and we all jump up throwing pillows at one another for the hell of it.

"I WILL WIN!" Ella shouted smaking me with a pillow.

"NO I WILL!" Lissa shouted back through laughter and missed us both. It basically went on like that until we heard banging on our door. We made shushing noises and sat down on my bed.

"Be quiet in there all of you!" we heard another girl shouting and she walk off. All of us looked at one another and basically, we cracked up. Even though Ella and Lissa hated each other, we still had fun and I no longer felt sickly like I did.

* * *

Once nighttime rolled around for my first night here, I tried to get some sleep, but I just couldn't. I did do a light giggle remembering the pillow fight, but something was weighing me down… I couldn't quite put my finger on it… I sigh and get up walking to the bathroom and quietly opened the door then closing and locking it. I turned on the light and pulled out a small knife I always had with me from my bag of soaps and such that I hadn't unpacked yet and opened it showing how clean it was. I lift up my sleeve to show cut marks there and sighed. I did this out of sadness and somewhat of depression. Living at the orphanage is why this happened all the time. I press the knife to the cut and slowly sliced it open again and watched the blood flow out and I did it several more times before I stopped to watch the blood floor for a good minute before I cleaned up my knife and putting it away. I then cleaned off my new opened and re-opened cuts and pus bandages over them before lowering my sleeve again and heading back out to the room and going back in bed finally managing to go to sleep.

* * *

**Well it is short... and I know you guys probably hate me a bit for having Max do that to herself, but I assure you its all part of my little FAX plot... so don't worry... well again, review whenever you guys can or want**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's chapter 11 and yes I like to finish chapters and post them the minute I do… We've all be through that already… but hey =P at least you all don't have to wait long that's for sure =P and dang... over 700 views... in only 3 days heh**

**Disclaimer: 'eye twitches' I do not own Maximum Ride…**

**Ch 11**

**Max's POV**

The morning rolled by quickly and I opened my eyes to yelling I groan and sit up seeing Lissa and Ella screaming at each other. I sit up rubbing my eyes with a hand then looked at them both with a raised eyebrow, "Ok why are you both screaming at each other at…" I look at my watch to show it was only 7am, "7 in the morning? I'm trying to sleep here." I glare at them.

Ok a little tip, DON'T WAKE ME UP IN THE MORNINGS! "Sorry Max…" Ella murmured, "but Lissa here keeps bragging about her, Omega, and Dylan going out to the movies. She's so irritating!"

"Says you missy… you were bragging the moment Iggy asked you out as his girlfriend." Lissa spat. I shook my head, "Sides, its better than hanging around school all day!"

"Well do it somewhere else not here…" I glared at the both of them and got up taking something to change in and went into he bathroom slamming the door behind me and locking it.

**Fang's POV**

I lay in my bed all night thinking about what had happened and I never even went to sleep so of course I was tired when the sun shone into the dorm room. I sit up and look over at Dylan and Iggy both still asleep, but I grin as I see Iggy, turn and fall out of bed and just… well… continue to sleep in that position. I let out a small chuckle and got up grabbing my phone, I looked to see if I should text Max to see if she was awake by now, but then I realized… I never actually gave her my number. Sighing, I put my phone away and change into my usually black t-shirt and black pants.

I left my room and quietly closed the door, "Guess I'll go meet up with her…" I murmur to myself and just head outside and towards the girls dorm not caring who was watching.

**Max's POV **

I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and teeth and put on my clean clothes before heading out. At least it was Saturday so there wasn't going to be any classes today or tomorrow thankfully. I get to be alone which I was happy with, but then, my stomach growled. I just ignored it for the moment as I keep walking.

"Well seems someone is hungry huh?" I turned around seeing Fang and I couldn't help, but grin.

"Maybe… what's it to you?" I reply.

"I dunno… just heard your stomach maybe?" he grinned and I rolled my eyes, "Your up a bit early."

"I could say the same to you… at least you don't have to be woken up by screams from your roommates…" I spat and sighed.

Fang lightly chuckled and walked up to me, "Want to hang out with me or something?" he asked and I shrug.

"Sure… I got nothing better to do."

"Hmm… then why not go to the amusement park with me?" he asked.

I blink and looked away, "I… I've never been there before…"

"WHAT?!" We hear both Ella and Lissa scream. We both turned around, "You seriously never been to an amusement park before?"

"N-no I haven't… I never had any time to do that…" I lied and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Well change of plans then, we are all going!" Lissa grinned and whipped out her phone and called Dylan, "Hey Dylan change of plans… we are going to an amusement park and-" none of use were really listening to her at that point and I rolled my eyes as Lissa finished and turned to us, "I convinced Dylan to come with us and he's going to drag Iggy and a couple other people with us."

Joy… this ought to be fun… I think grimly to myself.

**Fang's POV**

I nearly jumped when the girls screamed, but I sighed and once Lissa said she was dragging Dylan, Iggy, and a couple other people… I had a bad feeling one was Omega, but I had no idea who else it could be. I shrug and look at Max, "Hey Max. Let's go for a walk before these to make my ears bleed." I smirk.

"Hey that's not nice!" Ella frowned.

Max rolled her eyes, "Whatever…" She murmur and we walked off.

**Max's POV**

Once again I could see many girls glaring at me as I walk by their dorms. I knew they were going to try and gang up on me again, but I still didn't want Fang or anyone else to know. I didn't want to worry my friends at all. Once outside, he grabbed my hand and lead me into the forest that was just next to our school, "Fang? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just for a walk here… It always relaxes me." He said then sat down pulling me down too. He leaned against the tree and I feel him gently pulling me back against him, "Max?"

I looked up at Fang who looked down into my eyes. I quickly looked away, "Y-yeah?" I lightly stutter and he hands me another note and I look to see its his phone number this time.

"I want you to have my number in like I gave you my dorm room number just in case you want to talk again.

I sigh and lightly shake my head. Knowing by now, Fang was confused, I can't…"

"Why?"

"I don't have a phone… my parents would never let me have one…" I lied. I couldn't just say, "Sorry I couldn't take it since I lived in an orphanage and had no money to ever buy one." No I wouldn't live it down if I said that.

"Oh…" he said in a disappointed voice and looked to the sky and so did I.

* * *

Not even 2 hours later and me, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Lissa, Omega, Dylan, and a blond haired girl were at the amusement park and I looked around. Wow… I've never been to one before… "So? What do you think?" I hear Ella and look at her with a faint smile.

"Its big that's for sure.

I hear Dylan snort, "Of course its big."

I role my eyes and see the blond haired girl walking over, "Hi Max! I'm Angel its nice to meet you!" she says and she takes my hand shaking it. She looked like she looked a few years younger than me, but I don't give it anymore thought.

"Yeah…" I reply then look at everyone, "So… what are we going to do first?"

Fang gestures to a roller coaster, "Why not that first." Everyone grins, but me and I look to see it… a gigantic roller coaster and look, there was a cart thing or whatever it's called (no I don't know what they are called…) on the tracks going high up then falling straight down.

I frown, "You guys can't be serious…" but they all smirked and yet again, Fang picks me up and I'm thrown over his shoulder. There was no point in me thrashing around like yesterday since I wouldn't be able to get away anyways.

"Yes we are!" Ella said and everyone laughed even Fang, but I fold my arms and pout.

"Oh come on Max! Please? It will be fun!" I look at Angel as she gave me the bambi eyes and I frowned.

I sigh, "Ok fine just stop with that look please…"

"Uh oh Angel got her." Everyone laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

We made it up to the top where we sat down in the cart thing and I didn't know how this all turned out. I was sitting by Ella in the 1st car thing while Fang and Iggy were behind us. Omega and Lissa were in the 3rd car while Angel and Dylan were in the 4th. There were others behind us, but they weren't all that important.

"Get ready Max!" I see Ella grinning at me and my face show me looking like I was saying shut up, but I didn't say anything. At that moment, I looked ahead and the whole car jerked as we started moving up the tracks. I was gripping on to the bars on my metal straps that were over my chest holding me down and the ones on my lap too. The moment we got to the top, the whole car stopped for maybe ten seconds as I looked around. It… it was breathtaking, but then, the car rushed down, around, flipped around on the tracks. Thank god I had these safety bars on me or I'd have been flung out of this deathtrap already.

Once it was over, I felt sick and ran to the nearest trashcan puking into it. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, but that was fun… I just didn't want to do that again anytime soon, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen cuz they all dragged me onto more of them and I puked each time it was over. God I hate them for that. At least Fang, Angel, and Ella were by my side making sure I was alright each time. Eventually we got tired of the coasters and went to relax and eat, but I didn't want to eat right now in case I just throw it back up again. Hey I loved to eat, but in a situation like this, I just didn't want to.

**Fang's POV**

Man this had been a fun day for sure. Other than Max puking after each coater. I was sitting at the table with everyone eating and saw Max wasn't, but I didn't ask. "You… guys… are… evil…" I hear Max glaring at everyone. We all just cracked up.

"Sorry Max. We just wanted you to try this." Ella grinned.

I had to agree with Ella, "That's true." I reply.

"Aww not you too Fang." She pouts and I smirk.

* * *

**Well that must have been fun for them. And if you all are wondering about Nudge and Gazzy, yes they will be in this story as well and they are just a few years younger than Max as well. Anyways, review please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres another chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer:... I don't own Maximum Ride...**

**Ch 12**

**Max's POV**

Ok so once we all returned from the amusement park maybe late in the night, we all went to our dorms except Angel who wanted to stay with us for the night. Anyways, maybe 5 days later, I was outside reading a book that I liked. It was of some girl and a boy who were taken into the wilderness and same with a few other districts. The book was called 'The Hunger Games'. I don't know why, but I did like it. I hear footsteps then and look up seeing the girls again and frown putting my book down, "What do you all want now…"

"We warned you bitch!" she hissed and one girl grabbed my hair and yanked it pretty hard like she wanted to tear my hair out.

"HEY!" I hear another voice shout and the girls suddenly let me go and turn around.

"What do you want Ella…" the girl that yanked my hair spat.

"Leave Max alone!" she roared, but they just glared at her. Two of the girls grabbed her and dragged her away while they others… well… let's just say they had plans for me…

* * *

Well you could imagine where the girls dragged me off too. In the forest where my screams or whatever couldn't be heard by anyone. I was so dead, but I had to fight back if they even tried to hurt me again. Then the first punch was thrown as one of the girls tried to slam a fist into my, but because of my fast reflexes, I grabbed her fist as she used her other fist to hit me in my side. I wince, but the rest of the group got closer. One shoved me to the floor and I now started to fell my self being kicked. So I all I could do was cover the back of my neck and my head out of protection. I just continued to feel my chest being kicked, my legs being stomped on and my back being kicked as well. It took maybe ten minutes, but the girls had ran leaving me there. My whole body was aching and I held back screams and cries. I'm not soft so I didn't want to show weakness even though no one was around.

**Fang's POV**

I quietly sat in my third period and I didn't see Max at all. This worried me a bit. I shake my head and go on with the rest of my day not seeing Max in any of our classes. I was more worried at this point, but once school was over, I sighed. Maybe Ella or Iggy has seen her? I head off to my the girls dorm and knock on the door to see Ella.

"Fang? What's up?"

"Have you or Lissa seen Max anywhere? She hasn't been to any of her classes today…"

"Hmm… no we haven't… I'll let you know if we find her…"

I nod, "Thanks…" and I head off to my dorm room to find Iggy. Once inside, I see him messing with a clock. Another bomb? Better not go off while we are sleeping… "Hey Ig."

Iggy looked over, "Hey Fang what's up?"

"I need to ask… have you or Dylan seen Max anywhere?"

"No haven't seen her all day why?"

"Just wondering… thanks…" I was now frantic, but she probably could be with… Ari! I could ask him! I run off to find Ari and most likely Anna since they usually do hand around a lot and surprise. I was right sine they were in the cafeteria still, "Hey you guys!" I shout and head over.

Ari looked at him, "Hey Fang. Hows it going."

"I don't know really…"

"Where's Max? Is she not with you today?"

I shake my head, "That's what I wanted to ask… I can't find her…" I basically explained the situation like I told the others. Both Ari and Anna got up.

"We will help you find her…" Ari said and I nod grateful. God I hope nothing happened to her…

**Max's POV**

I lightly groaned as I just lay there as my body was throbbing. I had to get back to everyone… but… thoughs little brats… they might do the same thing again… I… I can't go back to them… not like this… that's for sure… I weakly sit up, but my body screams out in pain. I do my best to ignore it, but I can't. I hear a twig snap all of a sudden and guess who I see?

"Max…" I see thoughs blue eyes again and look away.

"What do you want Dylan…"

"To find you…" he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah right… you just want to get what you want and leave…"

He smirked, "Aww what makes you say that? I was worried about you since the girls dragged you out here and beat you up."

I snapped my head at him even though it hurt and glared, "Well too bad for you! You wont be getting anything out of me!" I hiss.

"What can you do in your state?" Dylan raised his eyebrow amused.

I growl angered by this bastard. My body screamed out in even more pain when I got up and my legs were worse since they had taken the most damage. I had my arms out in a defensive position.

"Really? You'd actually fight me?"

"Damn straight!" I shot back and I see him shaking his head and walk up to me shoving me into the tree with full force. I'm screwed… I couldn't even fight back like this… I feel him grabbing my wrist and pulled me against him, "Hell no! Get away from me!" I shout and spit in his face. He narrowed his eyes and whipped it away and punched me in the stomach winding me, but he still held me against him right after.

"Stop it… you can't fight me…" he whispered and placed his hand under my chin to make me look at him. I had a sick feeling I knew what was going to happen next…

**Fang's POV**

We've looked everywhere by now and we still can't find her! She was nowhere to be found. God Max… where are you! I was freaking out by now and so was Ari, "Where else do you think she'd be? We look through the whole entire school and asked everyone, but she'd nowhere to be found." I said. I was just as worried as Ari was.

"Well we did asked everyone… wait? What about Dylan?" Dylan! What if he had her?! Oh this is bad… "I think I know what Dylan is planning on doing… crap!"

"Thing is… where are they? There has to be a place we haven't looked yet?"

I thought for a moment. A place we haven't looked yet… then it hit me. The forest! That's the only place we haven't searched yet! I ook at Ari, "I think know where they might be!" I see Ari nod and we run off to the forest. God please be there and I hope I'm not too late to stop this!

* * *

**ohhhh a cliffhanger heh gotta hate thoughs =P I think I outdid myself here well I wont be posting anymore until I get at least 1 review from someone telling me what they think =P I will still be writting the chapters, but untill someone reviews, I will post no more leaving it at this little cliffhanger heh. so yeah, review! ^^ gotta hate me huh ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok I lied lol I was going to post anyways even if I got another review or not =P well here you all go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... obviously...**

**Ch 13**

**Fang's POV**

I was still frantic over Max. I couldn't stop thinking about what Dylan was doing to her. I was running with Ari as quickly as I could, but I knew I was faster than Ari. So I basically just ran on ahead of him. I cared about Max alright? Every thought of Max ran through my mind at that point, her chocolate colored eyes, that long brown hair with blond streaks… that smile of hers… I knew right then… my feelings for her had grown in these past days I knew right then… I love her… more than anything. That's why I was worried over her. Max… please… please be alright…

**Max's POV **

All I could do was glare at Dylan as he looked into my eyes. I could tell he was about to get what he wanted and I couldn't even do anything about it! The next thing I knew, he pressed his lips against mind forcefully and I tried to pull away, but he had a hand on the back of my head to make sure I couldn't pull away from him. So with all my might, I knee him in his groin and I see him crumple up onto the floor groaning. That gave me a chance to escape, but I couldn't as soon as he used one of his hands and grabbed my ankle and I fell as he yanked my leg from underneath me.

"You… little… bitch…" I could hear his anger in his voice even though he was in pain. He pinned me to the floor and glared, "I'm going to make sure you regret that…"

Before he could do anything else, I hear someone yelling, "Max!" before Dylan could look up, a foot slammed him in the face and sent him back off me. I looked up at Fang seeing tears in his eyes and anger.. "Max…" he's… he's crying… over me? I slowly sit up and look at him.

"Fang…" I say in a scared voice.

** Fang's POV**

I can't believe this! I see Dylan pining Max down to the floor forcefully after I see him kissing her. I acted and kicked him in the face forcing him off of her. I had tears in my eyes and I was full of rage now, but when Max said my name in that scared voice of hers, I calmed my self down at once and kneeled down to her. I gently picked her up and ran off with her before Dylan could even do anything else to harm her.

* * *

Once we were back in her dorm, Ella and Lissa were nowhere to be found. I lay her on her bed as she had passed out in my arms. I sighed. Damn that bastard… I got there just before… before he could do anything to her… I wouldn't allow him to do… to have her… I was disgusted. I sat down and moved the hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. Hey what can I say? I love her… I can't help it…

I suddenly look towards the door as it swung open. Ella, Ari, and Angel rushed over with worried looks in thei eyes. Especially Ari, "Fang! Is Max of?" I heard Ella's worried voice and I looked at Max. I could tell she would be ok for now, but… for how long? "I don't know… but its best to let her rest for now…"

"Yeah…" Ella frowned and sat on her own bed.

Ari sighed, "Thank you for finding her Fang… but… what happened?" he asked.

"Dylan… Dylan happened…" I clenched my hands and my knuckles turned a pale white.

"What did he do?" Angel looked a lot worried as well.

"He… he tried to have HIS way with her… I got there just in time before he did anything to get…" I looked back at Max and calmed down, "She was scared for her life… I can tell you that much…" Max would probably would kill me for saying that, but right now I didn't care.

**MAx's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes with a throbbing headache. The memory came rushing back and I shuddered. Damn that bastard… I noticed something though, I wasn't in the forest… but in my dorm room. I slowly sat up wincing and heard Fang's voice, "Max?"

I looked at him seeing Ari, Angel, and Ella were there with worried looks in their eyes, "I'm alright…" no I wasn't alright… I'm lying… truth be told, I was scared at that point… I couldn't even defend myself! I couldn't help, but feel like a coward.

"No you aren't Max… you aren't ok…" Fang's voice was hard. I flinch and looked away, but Fang placed his gentle hand onto my cheek and made me look at him, "Max… if he had gotten his way… I… I don't know what I would do with myself… when I saw you didn't go to any of your classes… I worried over you…" I had a confused look in my eyes. I avert my eyes and noticed that Ella and the others looked at one another and left us alone in the room, "Max… look at me… please…" I looked back at him and felt a small blush showing, but I didn't even try to hide it now. His face was only inches from mine now.

"Fang… I'm… I'm sorry…" I move his hand from my face and before I knew it, I placed my head in my hands and cried. It was like… I could no longer hold it back. Fang had wrapped his arms tightly around me and whisper into my ear.

"Shhh… its ok… I'm here now… I wont let anything else happen to you… I promise…" the next thing that happened shocked me. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head up and once more, I stared straight into his eyes, "Max… I love you…"

* * *

**Aww how sweet. Bet you all didn't think that was going to happen huh? heh review when you guys get the chance then and yes again I lied about the whole post your reviews or I wont post at all =P heh~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I was reading other fanfics just so I can take a short breather from writing my own… wasn't that long really…**

**Fang: 'rolls eyes' that's kind of obvious considering you don't sleep much in the night…**

**Me: sh-shut up…**

**Fang: 'raises and eyebrow' well its true…**

**Me: 'sighs' only to think of more ideas for the story that's all… starting to run out of ideas though **

**Fang: don't worry you'll come up with something… you always do**

**Me: 'snorts' so you can have more time with Max huh?**

**Fang: 'gulps'**

**Me: hah! Knew it! Well without further a dew, here you go~**

**Fang: guess I'll say it this time… **

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Ch 14**

**Max's POV **

I stare deeply into Fang's eyes seeing just a faint golden color deep within them. The color was dark and mysterious. When I heard him say he loves me, my heart nearly stopped. I thought he was kidding at first, but when I replay what he said, I could tell his voice sounded serious. My heart fluttered a bit when I thought about his word. Wait? I my heart fluttered? Weird…

As Fang stared into my eyes, he was only inches from my face, "Max… I do truly love you… but… what about you?" he asked. His voice completely calm.

My face flushed red, but I didn't look away like I normally do. Instead I close them, "I… I don't know… I've never thought… about it before…" I could hear him sigh. I opened my eyes again to see him looking away, "But… but just give me some time…" he looked back at me and slowly nods and before I could say anymore, he presses his lips against mine in a loving little kiss, but didn't pulled away cuz for some reason… I didn't want him to and hesitantly, but slowly wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. I couldn't breath since… well… this has never happened to me before. My heart was racing and I figured his was too. It was then he gently placed his hands on my hips and I winced. He pulled away and looked at me.

I guessed he realized my sides hurt since he only lifted a small amount of the bottom of my shirt to see bruises. So he frowned, "Max… what happened? You have bruises on you…" he said and looked at me as he was sitting up now. I just look away.

"Please don't ask…" I said as I rubbed my arm where I cut myself and he gently grabbed my hand, but I could feel the force of his grip too.

"Max…" He then moved my hand away and saw what I had done to myself, but didn't know it was me thankfully. His eyes narrowed and the look in his eyes showed anger and sorrow all at once, "Who did this to you… tell me…"

"Please… Fang… I don't want to talk about it… not right now…" I see him look away feeling hurt. It was better he didn't find out right now… I wasn't ready to tell him yet, but at that moment, I felt the need to stay away from him for a while.

* * *

The next day came by fast and I felt better. Not much since I could still feel my bruises hurting. I was already outside by myself seeing the group of girls glaring at me as Fang found me and walked over, but before he could get to me and ask about it again, I got up and walked off. Maybe I was a little miffed from yesterday or I was just confused and scared still… I don't know. The girls on the other hand when I looked at them stopped glaring and smirked. I knew what would happen if I was with Fang again… I hated it… but I also knew he'd keep pestering me over the wound I had done to myself too.

**Fang's POV **

I walk around the school looking for Max since she wasn't in her dorm room when I came to see her. I wonder where she had gone this time. I search the school until I see her sitting by herself under a tree. I start to walk over, but when she sees me, I'm surprised. She walked away leaving me standing there by myself. This was confusing… first it was us alone on her bed kissing then the next thing, she walks away from me… maybe she just needs some time to cool off? Maybe…

**Max's POV**

Days had went by and I was not just avoiding Fang and everyone could easily see this, even Fang… each time he tries to speak to me, I ignore him or if he tries to talk to me, I walk away. Day after day week after week, it continued until… oh I don't know… maybe a month went by? Fang probably would forget about me by now… I had to stop and look down at my feet, but then, Fang is behind me yet again. I don't look at him though. I feel terrible about how I've been avoiding him I feel his gentle hands against my shoulders and turned me around, but pinned me against the wall. It wasn't forceful. He just wanted to get my attention. He got that and I looked up at him. When I looked into his eyes, all I saw was nothing but the hurt I had done to him, "Max… please… stop avoiding me… I… I can't take this… tell me what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

His voice… it was full of concern… I placed my hands to his chest and pressed my forehead against his chest as well and closed my eyes, "I… I'm sorry… I have been avoiding you… but… it was out of fear of if you found out what happened…"

I feel his arms wrap around me and I feel a soft kiss placed onto my head, "You can tell me… I'm not going to be mad at you…" he whispered.

I close my eyes and tell him… everything from when I was 5, to when me and Ari grew up in the orphanage… everything up to yesterday… I even tell him about the cut on my arm that I have been doing to myself. I could feel him hugging me tighter, but I did feel better. Maybe this is how Fang felt when he told me his past…

**Fang's POV**

I listened to Max. She told me everything that had happened. She did live in California, but… not how I imagined it… she was an orphan… her mother died and her did abandoned her. She said he was a drunk. I silently sighed. I felt bad for her. Her life feels worse then mine… I'm glad she found Ari… he was like a little brother she never had after all… I decided right then and there that I'd cheer her up as best as possible and I didn't care how I would either. I just would! "Max walk with me?" I did remember the last few things she said… the girls beat her up… just so she wont come near me anymore… thoughs damn… never mind… I'm cheesed off at them, but… I didn't care right now… all that mattered was Max.

Max lightly nodded and looked up with me. I could see sadness in her eyes even if she did show a tiny little smile. Seems maybe… maybe I can get her to fall in love with me as much as I love her… I just hope I can… "Yeah… I'd… I'd like that…" she took my hand and I gratefully took it and we just walked for hours maybe.

Well it was the middle of class, but who cares. I don't think it matters if we ditched for the day does it? I let go of her hand and she looked at me as I draped it around her shoulder and pulled her against me. I felt content and happy at this very moment. Max opened up to me after all.

* * *

**me: Ok well that ends this chapter**

**Fang: darn... I wanted to spend more time with Max...**

**me: 'laughs' well that didn't take long for you to say**

**Fang:...**

**me: 'roles eyes' anywas... review~ l8r everyone :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: I'm back everyone after that small writters block**

**Fang: Haley... you staied up till 2 in the morning just writting about it... surprising you even went to sleep after...**

**Me: F-Fang! Don't call me by my name!**

**Fang: 'roles eyes'**

**Me: You call me by my nickname, Nova or Ruza 'glares'**

**Fang: whatever... anyways... **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Maximum. Ride...**

**Ch 15**

**Max's POV**

Ok so I was glad Fang understood what I was telling him. I was laying down on my bed looking at the calender. November 5th. All this happened 2 days ago on November 3rd. I looked over to a sleeping Ella and lightly giggled.

"Mmm… wha? Nnoo mr. mmm marshmallow… I dawn't like… cookies n' cream… I's like's you'sh betters…" (yes she was sleep talking so of course she said words like dawn't and I's and you'sh) I couldn't help, but smirk, but seriously! How could she like marshmallows over cookies?! That's unheard of! I love cookies! Well she was dreaming after all so I let it slide… hmm… it was good to have to blackmail someone with. I smirked and looked over to looked like Ella was holding onto a stuffed animal of… what a surprise… a marshmallow. I shake my head and remembered I talked to Ella yesterday.

**Flashback **

"Max? What's up?" Ella asked me.

"Um… well… there is something I want you to know about."

"Like?" she raised an eyebrow.

"My birthday…"

"What about it?" Ella was curious and her voice sounded curious too… I had a bad feeling…

"W-well… its 4 days from now…""Seriously?!" I thought my eardrums were bleeding the moment she screamed, "Have you told anyone yet?"

I shake my head, "No Ella… only me, Ari, and you know…"

She grinned, "I'm going to tell Fang." She smirked a mischievous smirk and my eyes widened.

"N-no! I don't want anyone else to find out-" she was already out the door and I gave chase. I was hot on her heels in moments and quickly tackled her to the floor, "Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Fang…" I playfully smirked.

"Tell me what?" I nearly jumped 10 feet into the air hearing Fangs voice and I blushed.

"Max's birthday! Its in forfthmsh-" I slapped a hand over Ella's mouth just to shut her mouth and I see Fan'g eyebrow raised, but then she bit me.

"Ow!" I pulled my hand away.

"Its in 4 days!" Ella finished. I looked back at Fang who helped us both up. He wrapped me around in his arms.

"Well that's a surprise." He smirked and had a glint of mischief in his eyes, Oh I should have just kept my mouth shut.

I swear… I had a bad feeling about this. I get up and change into a sweatshirt and sweatpants on a count of its cold in winter. I then went to the door and opened it to see Fang hand about to knock on the door.

**Flashback Ended**

"Max… I wanted to come talk to you… he whispered. I looked confused, but not, "Not here…"

He took my hand and we walked to the roof of the girl's dorm. We sat down together and I look at him, "So what's up?"

"Well… I got good news and bad news…" I didn't like when he said bad news, "The good news," he took out a wrapped box and handed it to me, "I got this for you. Its an early b-day present…" I took it and opened it.

I smiled. It was a cellphone. It looked like his other than mine being a dark blue, "Fang… how? And why?"

Fang chuckled, "Since you told me about your past and I did feel bad for you, but I did manage to rack up enough cash to get it for you…" I smiled.

"You didn't have to do this for me Fang… but thank you…" I threw m arms around him in a hug which he gratefully returned. His eyes became more serious right after though. I looked up at him to see his eyes more serious as he looked at me now, "The bad news?"

"My ex… Bridget... she's coming here…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Max… I dumped her 2 years ago… she's persistent… she's still miffed over the whole breakup and wants me back… she will do everything she can to get me… I'm afraid she might come after you…"

"What did she say when you dumped her?"

"You will regret it…. But I moved away and came to here… I don't know how in the world she found me…"

"Oh… I sigh, "Well I doubt anyone can be as worse as Dylan and Lissa." I rolled my eyes, but Fang didn't even crack a smile or anything. I shake my head, "It don't matter though… she wont be able to split us apart." I smile and lay a hand on his cheek.

"Do you mean?"

"Yes Fang. I love you and want to be by your side." I could see a smile spread across his face. He pressed his lips passionately against mine. I pressed against his lips back and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other behind his head. I run my figures through his long hair and I swear I could hear a moan through our kiss.

**Fang's POV**

I was happy and I mean more happy than I ever been. She loves me. Feeling her arm around my neck and a hand in my hair… and… her soft warm lips against mine… I couldn't help, but let a soft moan escape. I lay my hands against her waist and kissed her deeper. I slip my tongue into her mouth exploring it… savoring it before my tongue touched hers. She pressed her tongue against mine, but we reluctantly pulled away for air. She was smiling. I could tell we were both happy together. That's all I could ever ask for.

* * *

**Fang: 'blushes the whole time'**

**Me: oh la-laaa 'giggles'**

**Fang: whats? 'looks at me'**

**me: oh nothing you seemed to be getting into it~**

**Fang: grrr...**

**me: anyways if you likey, review! So Fang can have more time with Max 'runs'**

**Fang: get back here!**

**me: 'laughs' never!**

**Max: 'sighs' yeah looks like I gotta go stop Fang before he strangles ha- er... Ruza... as Ruza would say: see you all in the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fang: ok well Ruza is in a bit of a bad mood right now so I'm going to take over for her...**

**me: no you aren't... this my story! 'glares'**

**fang: 'sighs' your insane ruza...**

**me: 'snorts' says you...**

**fang: anywho... the disclaimer... she don't own Maximum Ride**

**Ch 16**

**Max's POV**

I had been spending a lot of time with Fang and met 2 new people that Angel introduced me to, Nudge the chatterbox and Gazzy for… "certain" problems. Trust me you don't wana know… Anyways, a red-head also came to the school. She was a complete slut and thought she could get away with anything. Her name is Lissa and she had a posse almost everywhere she went. One of which was Brigade. She did everything Lissa did and I swear! I almost yelled at them when they tried to take Fang from me. I sigh, "Fang… please try to stay away from thoughs sluts…" I grumble in a irritable mood at the moment, "They don't like me and seem to want to take me from you…"

Fang lightly nodded, "I know… but that will never happen…" he whispered into my ear. I also closed my eyes as I saw Bridget for the first time last week. She had snow white hair, which I seemed to like and I mean that literally, but she was about my height and had green eyes. I wanted to meet her, but I quickly regret it when she nearly attacked me. I barely was ably to block the punches she threw at me. Iggy and Gazzy both hand to pull her off of me and protect me. I couldn't help, but laugh at her expression when I pulled Fang down to me and kissed him. I wasn't surprised when he kissed me back though. Bridget got more riled up and angrier than ever and I knew at that point that she was planning something… something horrid…

I look at Fang. We were in my dorm room and both Lissa and Ella were asleep while I was snuggled up into Fang. We both were awake tying to figure out how to get away from thoughs idiots... by idiots, I mean Lissa, Bridget and Brigade.

* * *

We were at lunch the next day since I don't want to bore anyone with what was happening inside class. When I was waiting for fang, the first thing was the group of girls approached me, but this time I was ready for them since Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Ella were with me. I was waiting for Fang the whole time too, "Hey Maxie!" Dammit… that's one name I don't like to be called… anything, but being called Max would piss me off, "We warned you to stay away from Fang! Now we will get you for this!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Clearly you don't get it… he's my boyfriend and you can't take him from me no matter what you try you stuck up little brats." I glare and step forward pushing a finger into the girls chest, "Now… you and you little posse… get the hell OUT OF MY SIGHT!" my voice rose and they ran away. We all burst out laughing.

"Well well well… if it isn't the little group of annyiances…" Lissa's horrible voice sounded and we all stopped laughing and glared.

"The only one I hear who is annoying is you and your horrid voice…

She rolled her eyes, "Your just jealous cuz I'm better than you."

"Pfft… better? Ha! If I were you, I'd crawl in a hole and go die. No one likes you… beneath that makeup which you use wayyyy too much off, is your ugly excuse of a face." I couldn't help, but smirk as her face turned red.

"Shut up! You're the ugly one bitch!" She was waving her arms around ranting like a lunatic then stormed off with Brigade following her and she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to make you miserable one of these days Ride!"

"I rolled my eyes, "Yeah like that will happen…" I sigh and looked at everyone, "Where is Fang? He should've been here by now…" I grumble.

"Let's go look for him?" Gazzy suggested.

"Better than just standing here…" Iggy added and I nod.

"Agreed…"

** Fang's POV**

I think I had taken a wrong turn cuz I saw Brigade and Lissa storming up to me and I blinked, "Look what the cat dragged in…" I glared and I saw them smirking.

"Well seems its my lucky day." She stepped closer and I took a step back. Crap…

"Um… gotta run…" I turned and ran. I just ran and ran knowing I was being followed, then BOOM! I crash into someone and stumble backwards. I open my eyes to see Bridget on the floor on her but like me. She looked at me.

"Well hey there… look where your going would ya Fangy-poo?"

My eye twitched at that name, "Don't call me that Bridget… I'm not your boyfriend anymore…"

"Oh come now Fangy… you know you want me back… don't deny it…" I get up as she does and she pushes me into the lockers. Crap… Max is going to kill me if she see's this next thing I see if Bridget's face inches from mine and I glare at her, but she doesn't even flinch, "Your glares don't work Fangy… I'm immune to them…" next thing you know, her lips pressed against mine forcefully. I tried not to and I really did try not kissing her, but my mouth pressed back. I hated myself. Next thing I heard was a gasp and pushed Bridget away and what I see, eyes wide with sadness and anger… Max… I could see tears in her eyes. I can't believe what I just did.

"Max…" I took a step towards her and she took a step back. Dammit… she hates me now… " Walk up to her and the next thing I knew, she pins me to the wall.

"Fang! How could you! You… you… you kissed that witch!" I could hear her voice cracked and she was crying and hitting my chest. I didn't even try to stop her. Just let all her anger out on me and when I could barely feel her punches anymore, I gently wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry… she's the one that was kissing me… I tried not to… but… it was like I wasn't in control of myself…"

Max looked up at me with eyes like I hurt her, "Shut up Fang… I know it wasn't your fault… but you still kissed her back… I wont forgive you for that…" I gently pressed my forehead against hers.

"I know… I'll do everything I can until you do forgive me…" she didn't try to push me away or anything. I feel the rage in her voice even if it was cracked. I was an idiot for letting this happen… I had to make it right… thing is… how?

* * *

**me: well that could've gone better... not... poor Max...**

**Fang: 'glares at me' I don't want her to hate me you know...**

**me: 'roles eyes' a lot of viewers like it so hush anyways... post your reviews! :3**

**Fang: R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**me: nothing to say, but enjoy**

**fang: she owns nothing**

**Ch 17**

**Fang's POV **

Every time I left the dorm or school, it was freezing out! Well winter had rolled around pretty quickly. I was with Max and the rest of the flock since me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Max were brought here against our will. They wanted to go see a sappy girly movie. Honestly, I'd rather puke my brains out than sit and watch something like that. I bet Max is thinking the same thing. I had my arm draped around her shoulders. She did stare at me, but didn't try to push me away. In fact, she walked more closer to me. I think maybe its from the cold or she rather just be by my side… it was hard to tell right now, "Max?" I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"You cold?"

"A little…" she murmured and I lightly chuckled, "Me being next to you doesn't mean a thing Fang… I'm still pissed at you for kissing back your ex… I just want to be against you cuz I'm cold." Wow… well… I guess I did deserve her sharp tongued words… wait what? Sharp tongued words? Hmm… I guess means harsh words? Hmm… I don't know…

* * *

Once in the theater, I was sitting beside Max and I could swear she was making a groaning sound that was so low that only I could hear it. I look at her and whisper, "Max… we don't have to watch you know…" I look at the others and see that each one of them was making out. I lightly chuckle and look back at a confused Max and gesture with me head to them. She lightly giggled and whispered.

"Why don't we take advantage of this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "Just kiss me…"

"Hmm? I thought you were mad at me…"

"Yes I still am, but I still love you. You know that…" I grin and leaned down and kissed her. I could feel her arms wrapped around my neck and one of her hand in my hair, like she wanted me closer to her. Lets just say that we made out the whole movie.

* * *

**me: ok yes it was too short I know everyone... sorry...**

**fang: *blushes***

**me: seems making out with max always makes you happy...**

**fang: *grins* maybe...**

**me: *roles eyes* R&R folks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**me: here's ch 18! not much to say anyways lol**

**fang: she owns nothing**

**Ch 18**

**Max's POV **

After the movie, me and Fang walked towards the park since everyone was tired. They went back to the school. I wanted to just stay up and I didn't want to go back to school. "Hey Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a strange dream before?"

"Maybe once…" he replied.

"What was it about?" I ask once we were in the park and sat down on a bench.

"It was of us and the flock with wings."

"Wings?" I snort.

"Yes… you were the leader… there was a dog with wings… and we had to save the world… weird right?"

I couldn't help, but giggle, "Yeah that's just stupid."

"But we did fall in love…" he replied.

"I nod, "Oh… al my dream was about was being chased by evil chocolate!"

He looked at me like I was crazy, but he burst out laughing, "Wow! Messed up dream!"

I blushes a deep red and grabbed him shaking him, "Its not funny!" I whine (wait? I whine? Ug… that's a first… I don't whine!), but then I realize something, he stopped laughing and looked down at me seeing I was maybe… a few inches from my face. I couldn't help it. My body reacted on its own and pressed my lips against Fangs. He kissed back, which I was ok with.

* * *

We basically stayed there the whole night. We didn't want to go back to school that day either. Hey, it was the weekend **(A/N: actually I forget if it is the weekend in the story… just pretend it was…)** so it didn't really matter or not. I merely close my eyes as my head was against his chest. It was just starting to get bright out and then we hear a twig snap. I flung my eyes open and looked around not really carrying if anyone saw us like this, but then, Dylan, Bridget, Lissa, and Brigade walked through and glared at us. UG! As if my life wasn't hard enough! These guys always made things worse! I glared back, "What do you losers want…" I spat.

Dylan glared at Fang, "Step away from the girl…"

"No…"

"Fang… you will be mine again!" Bridget blurted out but got a slap to the head by both Lissa and Brigade.

"Shut up." Lissa hissed then walked over and poked a finger into my chest, "YOU think your all that when you have Fang, but your not! Your powerless against all of us."

I shot up and poked her back, "Look sweetie. I'm not the powerless one here. You are." I glared and shoved her into Dylan.

"Oh trust me… you are powerless…" Brigade spat and looked at Dylan, "If you will…" he nodded and pulled a gun on us, but pointed it directly at me. Fang shot up and grabbed me and ran. We hear a shot and the first thing I feel, a severe pain in my leg causing me to scream and fall over.

"MAX!" Fang yelled picking me up and ran. Fires kept being shot, but we were out of range by now. Once we were safe from them, He set me down, "Let me look at your leg…" he said as se saw blood seeping through the leg of my pants. I looked away.

"I'm fine…"

"No you aren't!" He gently grabbed my shoulders and I looked at him, "You could have been killed… your lucky it was only your leg… I care for you Max… I don't want to lose you… I lost both my parents already… your one person I rather protect right now then watch die… I don't want that…" he pulled me into a hug and I hug him back, "Come on… we need to get you to the hospital…" at that, he ran off with me in his arms again.

* * *

Once we arrive at the hospital, I shudder at the smell. You could smell thoughs foul hospital smells even if you just enter. I hated it…

**Fang's POV**

I quickly set Max down and talk to a nurse at the front counter, "Ma'am! MY friend has been shot!"

The lady nodded, "Calm down I'll get some help right now…" She used her phone to call in one of the doctors, which lead to more. They lay Max down onto a stretcher and wheel her away, but I follow them. Once they go inside, one blocks the door.

"I'm sorry sir… but you can't go in here… the girl needs surgery to fix her leg… We will let you know when we are done…" I nod in disappointment and go sat down in the waiting room. I stared straight at the floor just wishing Max were all right. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost her…

* * *

**me: ok so I'm trying to make them a little longer...**

**fang: noooo max be alright!**

**me: *sighs* I'm not going to say anything, but R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**me: here's chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ch 19**

**Fang's POV**

Hours had passed and I had fallen asleep in my chair. I woke up suddenly when I felt someone lightly shake me awake. I see the doctor and rubbed my eyes, 'How is Max?" That's the first thing I asked.

"She is fine and asking for you. Follow me." I lightly nod and follow him to Max's temporary room.

"Fang." Max murmured as she was sitting there.

"Max…" I walk over and sit on the chair by the bed and hold her hand, "How are you feeling?" I asked.

She snorts, "Like crap… my leg hurts like hell right now…" she sighed.

I lightly nod, "When did the doctor say you could leave?"

"Hmm… I believe today actually…"

I smile and nod, "I'll stay with you then so I can take you home." She smiles and nods.

**Max's POV**

The doctor came in telling me that I could leave and Fang carefully picked me up and set me down onto a wheelchair and wheeled me out of the dreadful hospital. I closed my eyes feeling a light breeze hit me. It relaxed me really since I haven't smelled any fresh air since I entered. I could tell Fang was relaxed too and I looked up at him, "Let's return to school now hmm?"

He nods and wheeled us back.

* * *

me: ugh... its too short, but I had no insperation (couldn't think of anything good for this chapter... sorry...)

fang: well next one should be better...

me: yup...

fang: R&R folks!


	20. Chapter 20

**me: sry this took awhile...**

**fang: she owns nothing but the plot**

**me: need we say more?**

**Ch 20 **

**Max's POV**

Ever since Me and Fang had returned to the school, everyone had been staring at me. It had only been a 5 weeks after the incident with Dylan. It was now December and Fang had found out about this festival that was happening in 3 weeks. It was starting on the 21st and ended on the 26th. I was excited over it, but I didn't pay much attention since it was still a ways away. Nudge and Angel were very excited about it and I swear! They wouldn't stop either! Its like Angel became Nudge 2! For crying out loud! I think my ears were bleeding from them constantly talking. I lightly shook my head.

**Fang's POV**

Ok so since everyone was told about the festival, I had been getting many girls asking me out to the festival. I turned down every one of them since I wanted to ask Max to go with me, but Lissa, Bridget, and Brigade wouldn't stop. Every time I see one of them coming to ask me, I would turn and run. They would chase me of course. I still had to find outfits for myself as well.

**Bridget's POV**

Damn that Fang! Ever since I've been trying to ask him to the Festival, I keep bugging him to take me, but he keeps on refusing! How could he not like me anymore! I swear he was going to regret the day he broke up with me. So I would take it out on his ugly girlfriend.

**Max's POV**

I went to my room once school was over and Ella was sitting on my bed asking stupid questions like what was I going to wear? And if I was going with Fang. Ug… what a pain… "Ok Ella first of all, yes I'm going with Fang and second, I don't know what I'm going to wear…"

Ella grinned and I knew I was going to hate what she was going to say, "Lets go shopping! I know what you could wear… plus I need to get myself an outfit anyways." She giggled.

"Why do we have to so early?"

"Well if we don't then all the good outfits will be gone…"

"Oh…" I frowned and sighed, "Fine… when should we go?"

"Now! Once we get Nudge and Angel that is." She smiled.

"Ok…"

* * *

We went to the other dorms getting Angel and Nudge then went to the mall. I hated the mall, but Ella and the others dragged me there by force. Well half by force… I was reluctant to go, but Ella was right. By the time we got there, we could see a bunch of people looking over clothes, but the clothes in particular were kimonos. There were some guys there too looking at some on the guys section, but I shook my head, "We better go find something before they run out…" I grumble and they nod vigorously.

"Oh look at that one!" Nudge grabs my hand and pulls me towards a shiny blue kimono with pink and purple flowers.

"Um… no… I think it would look nice on you though Nudge…" She smiled at me.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do." I smiled before Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me to one she liked.

"Max! Max! What do you think of this one?" Angel looked at me and I looked at a pink kimono with White and red flowers. Pink… why pink!? Of all colors… pink is one I didn't like very much, but I knew Angel liked it so I smiled.

"This one would look good on you." Angel jumped for joy and took one of them. Ella on the other hand, grabbed me and dragged me to some white kimonos with crimson and black colored flowers. Wow this one did look good. "Wow ella… these ones do look nice."

"I like them!"

I nod, "It suits you… I'm going to go look over there before any of you try to drag me off again." I chuckle and Ella smiled.

"Ok!" She took one of the kimonos and I looked around a bit more. There were many of them, but none of them suited me at all. Until I saw a black kimono with crimson and white flowers. They looked like the one Ella showed me, but the colors were mixed up a bit. I couldn't help, but take one and just in time too since many more people showed up at the ones I was looking at and took them all. I only got one, but hey! I got one! Phew… I went to the changing room with the girls and changed into the kimono. Once changed, I stepped out and we all awed at each other. We all looked beautiful.

**Fang's POV**

I decided to head out to the mall to go buy an outfit. I think men called them Yukatas. They say that they are like kimono's in a way except made for guys. I'm not really sure why… I go into the clothing store to see women fighting over the kimonos and very few guys there looking for Yukatas. I shake my head and go for a White and black Yukata (it includes something like this: nagajuban/ under-kimono, kimono, obi-belt, hakama/skirt like pant, and haori/jacket… or so I been told) Anyways, I quickly buy the Yukata and leave the store. I head to the food court and I stop as I see Lissa, Bridget, and Brigade looking at their kimonos they got. I started to back away, but once they saw me, I turned and bolted for the mall exit before they could try to follow me.

* * *

**me: yay a festival!**

**fang: *sweatdrops* oh joy...**

**me: hey be happy! you going to be spending time with max... maybe... *grins***

**fang: what?**

**me: oh nothing *giggles***

**fang: anyways... R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: ok so I know I was going to update last night, but I didn't write up any chapters… so I stayed up a little later to write up this one…**

**Fang: again you stay up late… shakes head**

**Me: *roles eyes* whatever… anyways… this story is quickly coming to an end in a few more chapters… just saying… oh and I was writing the 22****nd**** chapter but I messed up on it so I'm re-writing it until it comes out right…**

**Fang: anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Need I say more?**

**Ch 21**

**Fang's POV**

I had something on my mind for weeks. I felt like taking my relationship with Max to the next level. School was almost over and were going to graduate. I pulled out a ring from my pocket and looked at it as I sat there on the roof of the dorm. I remember when my father gave it to me when mom died.

**Flashback**

"Son…" My father was sitting on the couch. I walked over.

"Yeah dad?"

"I want to give you something… hold out your hand…" I nod and held out my hand. My dad put his hand over mine and placed something in it, "Just before your mother died on her hospital bed… she took off her ring at that very moment and insisted I give it to you…"

"Dad… I can't take it…"

"Let me finish… It may have been the ring I proposed to your mother with, but your grandfather gave me this very ring saying he proposed to the one he loved with this same ring and previous generations before you as well… Its been passed down from mother to son for years… now its been passed down to you…"

I looked at the ring that had a small un-cracked and perfect diamond in it. It looks like it had been well cared for, for all though years… "So… I propose to the girl I love when the time is right with this ring?"

"Yes… and I know you will choose the right person when that time comes…"

**End of Flashback**

That was a few years ago when my dad gave me the ring. I knew what I had to do from there.

* * *

I had changed into my Yukata 3 weeks later, which came by very quickly. I closed my eyes thinking what I was going to do with the ring when I did propose to Max. Graduation was the day after the festival was over. I shake my head not really worrying about it now and head to Max's dorm

**Max's POV**

3 weeks went by quickly and us girls were getting ready for the festival. I had no idea where Lissa was at, but didn't care at this very moment. I left the girls since they were screaming with joy and such since they were asked to go by the guys they had crushes on, but since Iggy was Ella's boyfriend, well… you get the idea. I shook my head and headed off to find Fang. He asked me to got about 2 weeks ago and I was happy over it. Once I was halfway to the boys dorm, I spot Lissa, Bridget, and Brigade heading towards me with glares plastered on their faces. I knew something was up right then and there. They then stopped in front of me, "Um… hi?"

"You stole Fang from us and we want you gone…"

"Well too bad. I'm no going anywhere…" I glared, but my eyes widened the moment when Bridget pulled out a knife from her purse and shoved me to the wall.

"Fang will be mine again-" she heard a cough from both Lissa and Brigade and she rolled her eyes, "Fang will be OURS and WE are taking you out of the picture… PERMANANTLY!" She put the knife to my neck and I shut my eyes tightly afraid of dieing. (yes the great Maximum is afraid of dieing… aren't there others too?)

"STOP!" We hear someone yell and the knife was lowered away from my neck. I opened my eyes to see Fang running to us.

Bridget, Lissa, and Brigade turned to Fang, "Fangy-poo! Wh-what are you doing here?" Bridget asked innocently.

"Saving Max from you." He glared at her and she frowned.

"But she doesn't deserve you! We are way better than her!"

"NO! You three are stuck up spoiled brats! You don't deserve anyone!" Fang turned to me, took me by the hand and we walked away not even listening to thoughs bastards anymore.

* * *

On the way to the festival, I looked at Fang, "Fang… thank you for rescuing me…" he looked at me and smiled.

"I couldn't let anyone harm you… I wouldn't know what I'd do if they did… I love you and I'd do anything to protect you." I smiled back at him and hugged him tightly. Then I leaned into him and kissed him lovingly.

* * *

**me: ok that ends this chapter**

**fang: yup...**

**me: before ANY of you say anything about how fast I'm going in this story, let me tell you all that I didn't plan on having this story at or more than 25 chapters... that's why I'm trying to get it done in the next couple of chapters...**

**fang: well that should explain it...**

**me: anyways R&R and will post the next chapter soon**


	22. Chapter 22

**me: ok everyone I don't have much to say right now...**

**fang: enjoy and she owns nothing, but the plot**

**Ch 22**

**Max's POV**

We arrive at the festival after a short walk and look around to see dozens of stalls. Half were food stalls and the rest were game stalls. There were these lanterns above to help us see where we were going. We decided to walk around and enjoy ourselves while waiting on all of our friends. So the first thing we went to was the food stall where we got some food, and sat down at some tables, "Max?" I hear Fang the moment we sit down.

"Yes?"

"I didn't tell you, but that kimono your wearing… you look beautiful in it." I smiled.

"And you look hot in that Yukata." I giggled and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and eat my food. Maybe a few minutes later, the flock finds us and goes to get something to eat and joins us.

"Hey when did you 2 get here? I thought we were going together? Oh Fang nice Yukata and Max you look lovely in that Kimono, but what about me? Do you you all like my outfit? Does it suit me? And doesn't this place look great and-" Iggy slapped a mouth over her mouth.

"My ears! They are bleeding!" I shout and we all burst out laughing except Fang who just smirked.

"Anyways… what are we going to do today?" Ella asked.

"Well play games and hang out a bit." I replied.

Nudge moved Iggy's hand from her mouth, "I hear there's a pond where couples go to."

I blushed slightly, "How come?"

"To spend time together duh!"

"Oh… I knew that!" everyone rolled their eyes and then started to chat amongst one another and I just ate quietly. Fang took my hand in his from under the table and looked at my from the corner of his eye while I did the same and smiled. Then he looked at me with a face that said, Let's-ditch-everyone-and-spend-time-alone-together. I gave him a nod and we quietly slip away after we finished off our food.

"That was intresting." Fang grinned.

"Yes it was. I though Nudge wasn't going to stop again!" We laughed a bit before walking on in silence towards the pond. Once there, we sat down in the soft grass quietly.

**Fang's POV**

I drape my arm over Max's shoulders then pulled her into me. I lay my head against hers and she looked up at me with a smile. I smiled back and kissed her forehead, "I love you Max and I'm glad you came here with me." She just kept smiling.

"I'm glad I came here with you." She replied and wrapped her arms around me lovingly. I used my hand and tilted her head up to look at me.

"I'm glad you agreed to go with me…" with that, I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed back. She lay a hand against my cheek as her other hand was laid against my chest. I pulled Max onto my lap a moment later and wrapped my arms around her, but one of my hands trailed up her back to in-between her shoulder blades. (if she had wings then it'd be in-between her wings) I could tell she loved it since she relaxed further. I just kept doing that for a while as we kissed and our tongues were fighting for dominance. After what seemed like hours, we heard someone clear their throats which made both of us stop out make-out session and look to see the flock smirking at us.

"You guys sneak away and come here huh?" Angel rolled her eyes.

"What? We can't be alone at least one day?" Max frowned.

Ella shrugged, "Don't matter I guess… we all still have 4 days left until this festival is over anyways…"

"True…" I murmur and hug Max a bit, "I really don't want to get up and can't anyways." I grin.

"Then let me get up so you can." Max tried to get up, but I held onto her and wouldn't let her.

"Hey! Let me up!"

"Nope."

"Do I have to kiss you to make you let me go?" she grinned.

"Maybe…" I smirked and she rolled her eyes before kissing me again.

Everyone literally laughed at us, but awed at the kiss, which basically ruined the moment for us both, but I reluctantly let Max go as she got up then I got up as well. We then headed off to play some games before the festival closed for the night in a few hours.

* * *

**me: ok so this ends this chapter... I know in the previous chapter I said it wouldn't go to 25 chapters or over, but seeing as though I don't write long chapters, it actually might go over that...**

**fang: she's still trying to end it though...**

**me: end it at a certain time really heh**

**fanf: whatever... well R&R everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**me: ok sorry about the wait! here's chapter 23!**

**fang: finally!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... need I say more? no? well good**

**Ch 23**

**Max's POV**

The days ended kind of quickly. It was already the last day of the festival and I wanted to spend every minute of it with Fang and the flock, but mostly Fang. I was early to the festival seeing as there was no school today. I walked around till I reached the pond where Fang and me kissed on the 1st day of the festival. I loved that night. I sat down under a tree and looked to the sky as the sun was barely starting to set. It wouldn't be long now. Plus since today was also the last day… er… night of the festival, tomorrow was the last day of school followed by graduation on that same day. I was nervous over it, but I ignored it for now.

**Fang's POV**

I was getting ready in my dorm room, but had no idea where Iggy or Dylan was. Dylan I really didn't care at all. I was usually outside during the night since he could kill me in my sleep. I sometimes fell asleep on the roof if I was tired enough, which I was ok with. It reminded me of a dream with the flock and me with wings on the run sleeping on the ground, in trees, and in other strange places. I shook my head. That never happened though. Once I was ready, I pulled out the ring and looked at it one more time, "Just one more day… tomorrow I will propose to Max… on stage…" I closed my eyes and sighed before hiding the ring in a safe spot where only I know then left the room.

* * *

I got to the festival since this is where we meet at all the time since it first opened up. I remember yesterday on Christmas when I got Max this guitar. She was practically begging for one… I shook my head.

**Flashback**

"Fang?" Max asked as we sat there at the pond.

"Yes Max?"

This was the 2nd day of the festival too, "Have you ever played the guitar before?"

"Hmm… a few times yes, but it was destroyed a while back… I forget how."

"Really? I been wanting to get one for a while now, but unfortunately, I never could afford one…" she sighed.

"Oh…"

"I really wished I did have one…" she looked at me, "Maybe… maybe we could save up for one so we could get it?" he voice sounded like she was both begging and pleading. I couldn't help, but nod.

**End of Flashback**

I lightly chuckled when she opened her gift. She literally set the guitar down and threw her arms around me, but unfortunately, she knocked us both into the pond. I chuckled and just walked on until I arrived at the festival just as many people were arriving.

**Max's POV**

I basically sat there for what? 2 hours? I don't know, but I just waited till Fang showed up. Maybe several minutes later and I got up and turned around and spotted Fang. I smiled and ran up to him and hugged him happily and he hugged back, "Hi."

"Hey."

I look up at him, "Again… thank you so much for the guitar…"

He chuckled, "Nothings too good for my girl." He pressed his lips to mine and took my hand and walked us to some stalls to go play some games for the last day of the festival.

* * *

**me: ok so 2 more chapters left before the end I believe**

**fang: aww... I was hoping it would be longer...**

**me: *shrugs* well I want to continue with my other stories as soon as possible...**

**fang: *sighs* let me guess... tomorrow your going to get a guitar?**

**me: maybe, maybe not heh**

**fang: and acustic gutair right?**

**me: wow... how did you know?**

**fang: lucky guess... anyways, R&R everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24 the proposal

**me: nothing to say but enjoy and I own nothing**

**Ch 24**

**Fang's POV**

I was nervous. Today was the day I'd propose to Max. I had put on my graduation outfit and paced around the room thinking about how to propose to her. Obviously on one knee, but the words… what was I going to say? I looked at the ring again and gulped. This was going to be hard for me to figure out.

**Max's POV**

I was sitting on my bed letting Ella brush my hair. Graduation… this will be the last day at the school… hopefully I will be able to see my friends again after today… it was both a sad and happy day for all of us. I swear… the girls were literally killing me with trying to put make-up on me… I basically gave up when they threatened to eat my cookies. I love cookies! So ya… I gave up and let them put make-up on me, but as long as it wasn't too much! Some eyeliner and a natural pink, but that's all I'd let them put on me. I got up once they were done and looked at them hearing the bell to start the graduation ceremony, "Time to go…"

"Yeah… I will miss all of you!" I hear Angel say and we all did a group hug.

* * *

We sat by each other quietly and fortunately, Fang was sitting beside me and held my hand. It was strange though… our names are to be called in alphabetical order and sit in alphabetical order yet Fang told them something that made it so he could sit with me. I had no idea what he was doing, but I didn't care just as long as I could be with him. Once all the greetings and whatever else it was the principal was doing, I started to hear everyone's names being called from A-R, but Once they called my name, I walked up to the stage and got my diploma. I was about to go take my seat, but then the principal stopped me and I turned around to see Fang in front of me, "Maximum Ride…" he took my hands, "I've known you for a while now… We've had our bad times and our good times… we sometimes argue and have fun together, but I want to ask you an important question…" I blinked and I saw Fang kneel down on his knee and pulled out a black box and opened it to show a beautiful ring and I covered my mouth with both of my hands knowing what he was doing. He was proposing to me! "Maximum… Will… will you marry me?" I burst into tears and threw my arms around him.

"Yes… yes I will merry you." I say and kiss him in front of everyone. They all awed as Fang smiled. A pure and full fledge smile as he took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. Then he got up, and hugged me tightly. We both walked off stage and the rest of the ceremony went on. I was sitting with Fang, my head against his chest and his arm draped around me protectively, "I love you Fang… my fiancé…" Eventually the ceremony ends and many people were congratulating us while many of the girls gave me death glares, which I just ignored.

**Fang's POV**

I was extremely happy even though I only showed it through a smile. Max is now my fiancé, but I didn't care, I loved it more than anything. We just walked to our dorms, gathered out belongings and what do you know? Ari and his girlfriend were there too. **(A/N: sorry for not adding Ari into most of this story… so I will add him now!)** "Hey Ari.

"Hey Fang! Congratulations both of you! But Fang… hurt break Max's heart and you'll deal with me…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah I know…" We then walked away to think of how we were going to plan our wedding.

* * *

**me: this ends the last chapter! but I'm going to make a short epilogue...**

**fang: good... at least you'll end it off with one...**

**me: R&R!**


	25. Chapter Epilogue

**me: ok this chapter is very short...**

**fang: you mean epilogue...**

**me: yes yes I know... but this ends it all enjoy and I own nothing but the plot**

**Epilogue**

**Fang's POV**

Ok so after our graduation, we ran off together, but we did keep in touch with our friends. Me and Max had found ourselves jobs, and a home for us both. Maybe only 2 years went by and we got married and as for kids, we had one about a couple months after the marriage. I didn't care though. Our baby was a girl and we named her Alexia Ride. She was our pride and joy. We loved her very much and spent every waking moment we could with her.

**Max's POV**

Being with Fang and Alexia was only the start of our new lives together. We managed to keep in touch with all of our friends and we managed to find them as well. They all came to visit and such. Ella and Iggy had a child of their own a couple months after Alexia was born. His name was Sam. He was a cute little boy I had to admit. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were single, but they didn't mind waiting to find someone to be with. They told us how Lissa, Dylan, Brigade, and Bridget all committed suicide when both me and Fang got married. I really didn't care, but at least they would leave us alone for now on. Once everyone was gone, Me and Fang snuggled together with Alexia on the bed happy we will all live together for years and years to come.

* * *

**me: well that's it everyone! the story is now complete!**

**fang: ya...**

**me: well R&R and I have 2 other stories going on right now.**

**fang: the first is, "Stay? or Go?"**

**me: the second is called, "The Day I both Died and Survived." thoughs 2 might take me a while to finish... anyways, R&R and I hoped you all enjoyed the story~ **


End file.
